Quincy Work Diary
by pehpig
Summary: If Nemu wanted to get to know Ishida better, how would she go about it?  This is the second story I wrote last year.   I recently added a tenth chapter as an epilogue. Rated T for violence and language towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Shinigami Women's Association finds out Nemu has feelings for someone.

The last slide appeared on the screen. "And this concludes my presentation of the Substitute Shinigami Work Diary." Kuchiki Rukia said as she turned back to the audience of the packed auditorium where the Shinigami Women's Association held their mass briefings. She was pleased at the round of more than polite applause she received. "Does anyone have any questions?" A lot of hands went up. She pointed to an especially buxom woman in the front. "Yes you, Matsumoto-san?"

Matsumoto Rangiku pointed to the screen where two bunnies in shinigami robes were standing over the words 'The End'. "Tell us, Kuchiki-san," She asked. "Why are the boy bunny and girl bunny holding hands?"

Titters and giggling swept through the crowd. Rukia stammered, "It.. it..it's to convey the good working relationship between th..the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, a... and Soul Society"

"Oh, oh, follow up question!" The busty lieutenant said bouncing on her toes.

"That's enough of that." A voice called out. Vice President Ise Nanao stood up from her seat on the stage, "On behalf of the Shinigami Women's Association we'd like to thank Kuchicki Rukia for her entertaining and enlightening briefing on the world of the living. Members can pick up one free copy of the accompanying book from the table in the rear by presenting their ticket stubs. Each additional book will be five kan and will contribute to future functions hosted by the Shinigami Women's Association. We will now adjourn for refreshments."

The President of the Shinigami Women Society lept up from her chair. "Yay, snacks!" Kusajishi Yachiru trilled. She took off in such haste, she left a smoke trail from her seat to the banquet hall.

Kurotsuchi Nemu held the door to the hall open. "Madame President, your usual table has been prepared." She gestured to a table loaded high with cake, ice cream and sweets.

"A good job as always, future vice president!" Yachiru said as she streaked past. She quickly took her seat and started shoveling down the food with both hands. The rest of the women filed in sedately taking plates and working their way down the buffet table while talking over the things they had learned from Rukia's uniquely illustrated slideshow. It had been very educational for shinigamis who hadn't received assignments in the real world yet. Some had already picked up their copy of the book and were going over the child-like illustrations with their friends.

Rukia walked into the hall accompanied by Nanao. "You must attend meetings more often Kuchiki-san."Nanao said. "Your experiences in the real world will provide us with many useful insights and ideas."  
"I always mean to."Rukia replied, "but my duties in the real world keep me pretty busy."

Matsomoto sidled through the crowd up to the pair. "Speaking of real world duties, how's Kurasaki-san doing these days?" she asked in a slightly too innocent tone.

"He's improving every day Matsumoto-san." Rukia replied, "I still haven't managed to get him to learn even one good kidou spell yet, but I keep trying. He's so stubborn sometimes."

Matsumoto leaned in with a sly look on her face. "So tell me Kuchiki-san, in all that time staying in Kurosaki-san's closet, _in his room_, can you say you've never, oh, I don't know, opened the door a little too early? Or maybe forgot to close it all the way?"

"What?" Rukia yelped. "No, of course not! We are always careful."

"Oh, you two are careful, eh?"Matsumoto said with a leer. "I suppose you'd have to be, two young people in such a confined space. What does Bayakuya-sama have to say about your living arrangement?"

"What are you implying?"Rukia squeeked. "We're not like that! We... we…" looking around, Rukia saw she was quickly drawing a crowd. "Excuse me. I have to go...powder my nose."

"I'm not surprised," Matsumoto said, "it's redder than your cheeks."

The small crowd attracted to the conversation giggled behind their hands.

Rukia glared at them all. "Oh you people are terrible!"She said. "No wonder I never come to these meetings." Scowling, she stomped off to the powder room.

Nanao glared at her fellow lieutenant, "Really Matsumoto, you are incorrigible! I was going to ask her to do an autograph session later. I'm going to apologize!"  
Nanao followed the diminutive shinigami out of the room.

Hinamori Momo approached Matsumoto. "Do you think her and Kurosaki-san are really, you know, doing something?" she asked.

"No," Matsumoto replied," if they were doing anything, she'd be a lot more relaxed. Hey, there's still spaces open for the betting pool if you want in. Only a buck a square!" She whipped out a paper titled "Ichigo-Rukia First Date! When Will They Give In?" It had squares with various dates filled in from next month to six months out.

"Oh, I don't know," Momo said, "she keep saying they're only friends."

Kotetsu Kiyone put down the ladyfinger she was nibbling. "I wish I had a 'friend' who'd fight the whole Gotei 13 for me."

"And defeat the strongest Captains just to restore my pride." another girl added.

Captain Soifon sniffed. "Men." She jeered. "I don't know why you go on about them. All they do is scratch and belch and fart and pick their noses. Disgusting!"

"They're not all like Lieutenant Omaeda Captain." Kotetsu Isane said.

A small brown haired girl chimed in. "Hey, once I helped Vice President Nanao move some items to storage and walked in on the Shimigami Men's Association meeting. Omaeda had his shirt off!"

A chorus of "Ewww"s went around the room. Yachiru waddled up, licking her lips, her small belly distended with all the sweets she had just consumed. "Say Nemu-chan," she said, "didn't you tell me there's a guy you like?"

The entire room froze. You could easily have heard a pin drop. Every eye in the room turned to the 12th division lieutenant.

"Madame President, I told you that in confidence." Nemu said quietly.

"Yeah, but I don't know what that means." Yachiru replied with a blank look on her face.

Nemu glanced around at all the faces staring at her. She leaned closer to the little girl. "That means it is a secret between us." She whispered.

"Oh." The little pink haired girl said. "Sorry. Do I hear Ken-chan calling me?" She flickered out of sight as she shunpo'ed from the room.

The other women quickly gained their senses and rushed over to Nemu. They fired questions at her in rapid succession

"You actually like somebody? That's great!"

"What's his division?"

"What's his seat?"

Nemu's calm features remained unruffled. "He is not a shinigami. Please do not trouble yourselves further with my affairs."

"Not a shinigami?"

"Is it a human?"

"Is it the big guy with the tattoo?"

"He's who I'd pick!"

"Who is it Nemu?"

"I would rather not say." she said. "It is not important. Please do not question me further."

Matsumoto snapped he fingers. "It's the Quincy, isn't it?"

Nemu did not reply. She cast her eyes down. She did not deny it though. The chattering grew even louder.

"The Quincy?"

"The skinny guy?"

"I saw him when he was here. He didn't look like much to me."

"He sewed four sets of clothes in less than six hours by hand!"

"I'm not sure he's, you know, entirely masculine."

Nemu looked up in reaction to that. "No. You are wrong. He is strong and brave."

"So's Yumichika in the eleventh division. That's not proof."

Nemu actually began to look irritated. "You have not seen him as I have. You were not there in Hueco Mundo. You do not know what he is really like."

How could she convey what she felt about him? She herself didn't see him, really see him, until he used a technique her father had only heard about before to stand up and defend her. At that time, she no longer saw him as an enemy or a specimen. When even that was not enough, in a nova of released energy, he sacrificed everything for victory and became something magnificent. From that day forward, even as she came upon him in defeat at the hands of the arrancar and helped repair his broken body, she knew his spirit could never be defeated. She would always see him as the one winged avenger standing over her.  
Her eyes again dropped to the floor. "It is irrelevant. He has no cause to come to Soul Society and I have no mission in the real world. We will not see each other again."

The other women looked at each other. Ever since Nemu had joined the Shinigami Women's Association, they'd done their best to make her feel like one of the group. It wasn't her fault she reacted to things strangely considering who created her. They were glad to see she was normal enough to have feelings for someone and wanted her to be happy. But she was right. There was really nothing they could do to help. The cluster around Nemu broke up and spread out around the room.

"Gee that sucks."

"I still don't know what she sees in him."

"It's Nemu, be happy it isn't something really weird."

"Like what?"

"Have you seen the guys where she works?"

"Oh yeah. Brrrr."

"There's a skinny guy with glasses in Fourth division."

"I don't think that'll help."

Lieutenant Matsumoto didn't wander off like the rest of the women. She stood there with her brow furrowed while she considered the problem. Nemu didn't have a lot of joy in her life. Besides the Shinigami Women's Association, she didn't even seem to have a life outside of work. It would really be interesting to see what would happen if she could get to be together with the Quincy boy. Not to mention how fun it would be to irritate the insane clown captain. As she went over one possible solution after another, her eye fell on a copy of the Substitute Shinigami Work Diary one woman had tucked under her arm.  
"Nemu-san," She said," I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Matsumoto's plan to allow Nemu to spend time with Uryuu is put in motion.

Ochi-sensei worked her way down the list. "Ishida Uryuu."

"Present." Uryuu had everything laid out on his desk ready to start another school day. 'So strange to be going through the morning roll call at school,' he thought to himself, 'like nothing ever happened.' If he had read about the things he had done in the past few days, he would have thought them too fantastic even for fiction. Traveling to alternate dimensions, battling powerful demons, helping to throw down evil overlords bent on conquest, these were all things out of fairy tales. In those stories, his role in the victory over evil would have been rewarded with treasure, or a kingdom. Or the hand of a princess. But Ishida Uryuu was no legendary hero or long lost prince. He was glad to have gained his powers back in time, glad to help protect and save his friends. A small, bitter part of him still wished the princess had at least noticed him. He tried not to think such unworthy thoughts. Now was not the time for such things. The war was over and done. Things were back to normal. Now it was time him to return his focus on the real world and prepare himself for real life. No more fantastic adventures. No more epic battles. No more quests. And most importantly, no more messing around with shinigamis.

Ochi -sensei finished her role call and was making annotations on the roster. "That seems to be everybody that's important. Now class, I have to tell you, I haven't been teaching that long, but I've never seen any school have so many transfer students! Everyone, please say hello to our newest student."

Ishida's jaw nearly hit his desk when he saw who walked in.

"Good morning everyone." She said. "My name is Kurotsuchi Nemu. Pleased to meet you."

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be here. For what reason could she be here? Yet there she was, in a typical school uniform, white blouse, red tie, gray miniskirt just like all the other girls. In shock, he couldn't make sense of what she was saying, as she went through a generic sounding introduction and wrote her name on the board. He glanced over to Kurosaki to see if he knew anything, but he was arguing with Kuchiki-san in furious whispers

"Did you know she was coming here?"

"I have no idea why she's here, don't blame me!"

"I'm betting you had something to do with it."

"You don't know any such thing!"

Orihime, Chad, Keigo, they all had dumbfounded looks on their faces. Nemu-san's arrival had taken everyone completely by surprise. This didn't look good at all. Shinigami doing unexpected things always meant trouble.

"Thank you for that introduction," Ochi-sensei said. "Please find a seat and we will start things off on page 256 of your textbook."

Nemu strolled purposely between the desks until she was standing next to the boy sitting to Uryuu immediate right.

"May I sit here?" she asked.

"Um, I'm already sitting here.' The boy said. "There's seats in the back."

To the casual observer, it looked like Nemu only placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. Uryuu could tell it was much more than that. It seemed she was pressing down on several pressure points at once. He could swear he actually heard the boy's bones creaking.

"Would you consider moving?" Nemu asked in her usual calm, placid tone. The boy had broken out into a sweat.

"Sure." He managed to croak. "Whatever you say."

"That is very kind of you." She said with a placid smile.

As she removed her hand, the boy almost fell over. He quickly gathered his materials and scrambled to a desk at the back of the room. Nemu took her books and supplies from her backpack and neatly placed then in the desk.

"Nemu-san" Uryuu whispered. "What are you doing here?"

While keeping her eyes forward, she whispered back. "Shhh. No talking in class. If you like, we may discuss this at lunch. Please turn to page 256."

* * *

Up on the roof, the usual gang was sitting in a circle eating their lunch and waiting for Nemu's explanation. Ichigo turned the book she had given him over looking at the front and back covers.

"I don't get it." He said,"How does this tie in to your being here? It looks like some kind of children's book."

Opening the book up, he was suddenly struck by the familiarity of the illustrations.

"Wait a minute. I know these drawings. Rukia!"

The petite shinigami didn't look up. She seemed intent on getting a certain pickle out of her bento.

"Dammit Rukia, look at me when I'm talking to you! These are those goofy drawings you were making a while back. I thought you said they were just for a report!"

Since ignoring him wasn't working, she tried calming him down. "It was for a report. I gave a presentation to the Captains at one of their meetings. Everyone liked it. Nii-sama even said I was adequate! Hisagi-san of the ninth division was writing an article on it for the Seireitei Bulletin and asked if I would like to try a limited run of books based on the slideshow."

Nemu felt this was a good place to work in her explanation. "The initial printing sold out quickly." she said. "Hisagi-san received many orders for more. It is still number one on the bestseller list."

Ichigo was turning a light shade of purple. "You mean everyone in Seireitei is reading this?"

"Even beyond." Nemu replied." It is selling well in all districts of Soul Society."

Ichigo's color deepened. "All districts? All of Soul Society?"

Nemu continued. "Most shinigami work in support functions or in other dimensions and never see the real world. Even for experienced shinigami, Kuchiki-sans book has answered many questions, including some it would never have occurred to us to ask. It has been very enlightening. Based on this, Lieutenant Matsumoto, on behalf of the Shinigami Women's Association, suggested to Mayuri-sama that a similar research method might work for one of his areas of study." She turned and looked at Uryuu. "The last Quincy."  
"Oh this is so unfair!" Keigo whined. "First Ichigo has the lovely Rukia-chan living in his house and now this! Even Orihime-chan had the goddess of the heavenly valleys living with her! The only shinigami I get are a bald headed psycho and a pretty boy!"

"That's probably about as much as you deserve Asano-san." Kojima Mizuiro said while texting.

"Don't you start Mizuiro. And stop being so overly formal!"

Chad contributed in his usual way by saying nothing.

Uryuu picked up his lunch. "Nemu-san, could you please come with me. We need to talk privately."

"You see!" Keigo cried, "He already can't wait to be alone with her. Why does everyone else have all the luck?"

"Can it Keigo." Ichigo said," We have more important things to talk about."

"Like what?" He sniveled

Ichigo turned to glare at Rukia. "Like when a certain somebody was going to tell me about these books!"

"I was going to tell you eventually!"

"Like you were going to tell me about your little gigai storage operation?"

"I was going to cut you in!"

The sound of their bickering faded away as Uryuu found a quiet corner on the roof. He sat down and gestured for Nemu to do the same.

"Alright Nemu-san." He said " What is this all about?"  
"It is as I have said." She explained "Based on your demonstrated abilities, we have re-opened the Quincy study file. Mayuri-sama wishes to catalog all the knowledge we can obtain on you and has been convinced that this was the best method."

Uryu couldn't help but feel skeptical. "Your father has centuries of data to use as a baseline." It still hurt to think how he had obtained that data. "You put those loathsome spy bacteria on me and were observing me for months without my knowledge or consent. I have no doubt you helped yourself to samples of whatever looked interesting while you were 'fixing' me. Why am I still being studied?"

"Nothing is adding up." She replied," You are using techniques we have heard about, but never seen used as well as some that are without precedent. Surveillance showed nothing that would be considered strange for a normal male teenager until your father helped you regain your powers. Analysis of your tissues showed baseline Quincy normal, even down to the blood, phlegm, sp.."

He held up his hand. "Stop, please, I'm trying to eat!"

Nemu looked at him blankly. "I don't understand."

"Never mind." He said. He looked at her bento. "So, what are you eating?"

She opened the box to show a large red pill.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Mayuri-sama felt this would be sufficient."

Uryuu figured the pill probably contained enough nutrition to sustain Nemu's vital functions, and not one calorie more. "Here. You can have some of mine."

Uryuu held out his bento for her to take some of the food. He hadn't eaten anything yet. She shyly picked out a few things watching his face while she did so. She didn't want to anger him by taking his favorites or taking too much. Apparently, this was the wrong response. Seeing how little she selected he took her box and put half of everything from his in it.

"There." He said. "That's more like it. Now, continue."

Once again, his kindness and attention made her feel warm and light. She was glad Matsumoto-san came up with this plan. "Mayuri-sama admitted what is now being called 'The Kuchiki Method' seemed to be effective in obtaining data in an organic and non-linear fashion. With some prompting from the Shinigami Women's Association, he has allowed me to apply this method to obtain answers on your special abilities."

Uryuu looked at her through narrowed eyes. He wasn't sure he like the direction this was going. "So what you're saying is..."

"I will live with you and work alongside you reporting in every day to map out what it is that makes you what you are." She finished.  
He was afraid she was going to say that. When she said she was going to use a similar method to study him, he had hoped she would just be going to school for a couple of weeks or something along those lines. Instead, it looks like she wanted to replicate Kuchiki-san's entire experience.

"Look, Nemu-san," he said,"Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san have a unique relationship."

They both glanced over to where the couple in question were sitting. Rukia had Ichigo in a headlock and appeared to be trying to cut off his circulation.

"Admit it!" She snarled, "Admit that bunnies are cute!"

"Not the ones you draw!"

Uryuu and Nemu turned their gaze back to each other. "I just don't think it will work." "Would arguing help?" Nemu asked. "I have been practicing."

She drew her eyebrows together and turned her mouth down into the semblance of a frown. She pointed at Uryuu.

"You are rude and inconsiderate! I am quite cross with you!" Uryuu simply stared. Nemu leaned forward and whispered, "It is your turn now, Ishida-san."

Uryuu shook himself. "No, you still don't understand. Uh, let me think, how do I put this? Um, they met under unusual circumstances."

"We met under unusual circumstances."

"Yes, yes that's true, but, um, they saved each other's lives."

"We've saved each other's lives."

"I don't think your father would have really killed you."

"He definitely would have killed you."

"Yes, and I'm grateful you gave me that antidote. Oh, I know. What Kuchiki-san did was illegal."

"Giving you the antidote was also illegal. This is fun."

Uryuu sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be. He chose his next argument carefully. "Kuchiki-san had to stay close to Kurosaki because she needed him to do her job. That changed over time, but that's why they had to stick together. You do not need to stay around me."

Nemu looked down towards her feet. "I cannot go back now. It took a lot to convince Mayuri-sama to allow me to go. I cannot abort the mission without his consent."

Uruyu knew how bad it would be if she went home empty handed. "Nemu-san. I'm not saying you can't study me. I'll even help if I can. But at the very least, you must find somewhere to stay at night. OK?"

Nemu brightened up immediately. A faint smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Ishida-san. I will try not to burden you."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Finish eating and we'll get back to class. We'll figure something out after school." He was under no illusions that the problem was solved. As long as she was here, things would be tricky. Still, once he found her a place to stay, things would be manageable. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Ishida has to find a place for Nemu, but first he has to make it through the day.

Get through the day, Uryuu thought. That's all he needed to do. If he could just get through today, the rest would sort itself out. So let's take a look at the situation. He had a centuries old spiritual entity on his hands with the looks of a supermodel and the socialization of a five year old. She had little to no knowledge of the modern world, no contacts or friends, and her main guide to the world of the living was a book filled with bunny drawings. Putting her in a hotel unsupervised was unthinkable. Who knows what trouble she'd get tangled up with. Staying with him wouldn't work either. Just the thought of trying to convince Ryuuken to let her stay gave him a headache. He had to do something. She had arrived fully expecting to stay with him. Finding her someplace else to stay meant he had to find someone who was familiar with shinigamis and could handle any problems her presence would cause. The pool of people who fit that description was very small. He would consider possibilities later, but for right now, he had to focus on getting through the day. For the next hour, that meant chemistry. He opened his locker, put away his empty bento box and picked up his textbooks for the class.

"I can take those for you Ishida-san." Nemu said, suiting actions to words.  
"Nemu-san, you don't need to carry my books for me." Uryuu said as he took his books back. "Besides, it's usually the boy who carries the books."

"Oh, I did not know." Nemu replied. "Here are my books."

Uryuu tried to gently refuse her handing over the books. "No Nemu-san, that won't do either. When a boy carries a girls books, it implies a relationship."

She took her books back. "We don't have a relationship?"

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "Well, yes, but not that kind of relationship."

Nemu paused to consider the information. "So book carrying is considered an indicator of a romantic relationship?"

"Yes, more or less."

"Kuchiki-san did not mention book carrying anywhere in her presentation."

"Knowing Kurosaki, I'm not surprised."

They kept chatting as they went down the hall oblivious to the stares and whispers around them. Ishida was known in the school in a general sort of way. He was the name at the top of the student rank chart. He was the grainy picture in the school newspaper receiving another award for academic achievement or a school activity. Nobody actually looked at him as he went down the halls. As he walked to class with the shapely newcomer next to him, they not only looked, they saw him in a totally different light.

"What the hell?" one boy said. "Is Ishida wearing some new kind of cologne or something?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is sure seems to be working!"

"Man, she is fine as hell, why is she wasting her time on that geek?"

"Maybe she's his cousin or something?"

It was a good thing Ishida was not listening. Quincy chivalry would have demanded he hospitalize the gawkers for their various remarks on Nemu's obviously loose morals, poor taste and, last but not the least, her great rack.

* * *

Arisawa Tatsuki thought she was losing her mind when she started seeing ghosts. It came as a relief to learn that she was not alone. It still hurt a little to think all the time she was trying to deal with visions of spirits her friends, especially Ichigo, were neck deep in adventures involving the afterlife. Even Orihime had been hiding things from her! Now that she had been let in on the secret, she wasn't sure they hadn't been right keeping her in the dark. The current situation was a prime example. As usual, she had paired off with Orihime for the lab portion of their chemistry class. The shinigami woman was working with Ishida. This struck her as all kinds of odd.

"So, you say Ishida met this woman before?"

"Oh yes," Orihime replied, "she gave him a poison antidote when he fought her father. I can't remember if it's because she doesn't like her father, or because he didn't kill her father or was it because he did try to kill her father? I don't know, but anyway, she gave him some medicine after the fight so he wouldn't die. Of course if he had died, what would that mean when you're in the afterlife? I mean is there an after-afterlife with shinigamis for the shinigamis? And what happens if they die?"

As Orihime paused for breath, Tatsuki tried to get her back on track. "You were there when this happened?"

"No, Ishida-kun had another shinigami take me away. I didn't see anything. He says she fixed him up in Hueco Mundo too when he was really hurt, but I didn't see that either. He doesn't like to talk about that stuff much" Orihime had to stop talking to measure out the chemicals for the experiment. Tatsuki let her finish before moving on.

"So on your adventures, this woman spent some time alone with Ishida a couple of times?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Orihime said as she poured the chemicals into the beaker. "Can you light the burner for me Tatsuki? Thanks. Yeah, Kuchiki-san said she was here to research Ishida-kuns powers and we should help her out as much as possible. That's what she does, researches stuff. I know you have to research a lot of different things when you're a researcher. I wonder if she ever gets to research fun stuff, like ice cream flavors or flower smells? Have ever wondered what a flower would taste like if it was food that tasted like it smelled?"

As much as she hated to be rude, Tatsuki tuned out Orihime's rambling while she looked over at Ishida's table. He seemed to be getting along very well with this Nemu person.

"Please hand over the sulfur Nemu-san. I'll need about ¼ gram."

"Right away Ishida-sama."

"What?"

"Gomen nasai, force of habit."

Maybe Tatsuki was reading too much into it, but she got the impression Nemu wasn't studying Ishida with scientific detachment at all.

"And the solution turns purple under heat, just like it should."

"Brilliant Ishida-san."

"No, not really. We just followed the textbook."

"You are far too modest Ishida-san."

In fact, if Tatsuki didn't know better, she'd swear the shinigami was flirting a little. Well, so what if she was? It's not like Ishida was spoken for. And she wasn't close to Ishida anyway. He might not appreciate it if she interfered. It was probably best that she kept her suspicions to herself. She brought her attention back to her lab partner who was still going on.

"So if I were to make puppy ice cream, it would taste like red bean paste, not that I think puppies taste like that, but puppies are so cute, that's the food I think about when I see one. Don't you agree?"

Their solution was an angry black color that was starting to foam.

"Orihime, don't you think we should…"

Before she could finish the sentence, the beaker shot out thick sulfurous fumes that caused them to flee the table. The teacher hit the switch on the ventilation hoods immediately, but even so, the fire alarms went off.

"Everyone out!" He said. "Keep it orderly, don't push and rally in the softball field. You can come back once the fire department gives the word."

Orihime was dismayed. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's my fault too." Tatsuki said. "I was supposed to be helping you."

Orihime looked back as black sooty fumes curled out of the classroom door. "That stuff doesn't look like it would taste good at all. Not even as ice cream!"

* * *

While they waited around on the softball field for the firefighters to give the all clear, it was as good a time as any to see about finding Nemu a place to stay. Uryuu had her stand off to the side in order to talk to his friends privately.

"Sorry Ishida-san." Tatsuki said. "I'm competing in a tournament in Osaka. I'll be gone all weekend."

"I'm going with her too" added Orihime. "We planned this weeks ago. Since I'll be gone this weekend, my landlord agreed to do the annual repainting on the apartment tomorrow."

"She can stay with me!" Keigo said.

Ichigo ignored Keigo. "I'd love to help you Ishida, but my sister's room is cramped enough with three of them in there. If she slept on the couch, I doubt my old man could resist the temptation."

"I've got plenty of room!" Keigo shouted.

"I've got gigs all weekend." Chad rumbled.

"Guys!" Keigo whined

"SHUT UP KEIGO!" They shouted in unison.

Well, there was still one ace in the hole left.

"Kuchiki-san," Ishida said, "can I borrow your cell phone?"

* * *

The best (and only) merchant of shady spiritual goods in Karakura didn't seem happy to take the call, despite his words.

"So good to hear from you Ishida-san." Urahara said. "You really don't stop by enough. No, I was not aware anyone from Soul Society would be in town today, let alone studying you."

"It will be very helpful if you could put Nemu-san up for a few days Urahara-san. At the very least for the weekend." Uryuu said.

"Um, yes, the weekend might be possible, but… not today."

"You have something going on Urahara-san?"

"Sort of. You might say that. The shop is closed for, um, let's just say an anniversary." Over the phone, Uryuu heard a sultry voice call out in the background.

"Kisuke, the bath is getting cold."

He tried a different approach. "Is there no way you can find place for her tonight?" Urahara's tone made his apology sound very insincere. "I am so sorry Ishida-san, would that I could help you, but I've even sent my assistants away for this occasion. This sort of thing doesn't come up very often and involved a great deal of planning. Correct me if I am wrong, but don't you live in a rather large house? I'm sure you have a guest room available."

Uryuu sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I don't think my father would be very understanding if I came home with a girl, let alone a shinigami."

Urahara's voice shifted to a friendlier, more paternal tone. "Ah, I see. I think you underestimate your father Ishida-san. If you bring this problem to him, you may just be surprised at how understanding he can be. Give him the benefit of the doubt and I'm sure he will help you like any father would."

Urahara may have had a point, but that didn't make the prospect of facing Ryuuken any easier. "Alright, I guess even he wouldn't be too upset over one night. So I can bring her over tomorrow?"

"Yes," Urahara said, "bring her by in the morning and we'll put her up in one of the spare rooms."

Uryuu heard the voice again.

"Kisuke, the bath's not the only thing cooling down!"

"Uh, better make that after lunch."

"KISUKE!"

"See you later Ishida-san. Good luck!"

Ishida stared at the phone after Urahara hung up. All he wanted to do was get through the day. Knowing he would have to bring Nemu home to meet his father made him wish the day would stretch out much, much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Ishida tells Nemu she will have to stay the night at his house. That's easy. Telling his father, that's hard. He can't avoid it forever. Can he?

They had Gym for their last class. As they separated to the boys and girls locker rooms, Rukia promised to keep an eye on Nemu to keep her out of trouble. He told her he would meet her again at the end of the day for clean up detail. He hadn't told her about staying at his house yet. Mulling the scenario over and over in his mind, the problem wasn't telling Nemu. He just didn't want to get her hopes up before he knew she could stay. The problem was telling his father. What if he refused? Considering Ryuuken's attitude towards shinigami, it was likely. Would he insist she stay in a hotel? What if some supernatural entity decided to attack? She'd be alone and vulnerable. What if his father decided to put her up in his hospital? No, that was just as bad as the hotel scenario. He thought about calling ahead, but with something this serious, he felt it would be better if he told Ryuuken face to face. It would be much harder to refuse with Nemu right on his doorstep. Not impossible, but much harder. He got a broom from the supply closet and returned to his homeroom. He walked in to see Nemu was already there and wiping down the windows.

"Oi, Nemu-san."he called out, "How did your class go?"

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Welcome back Ishida-san. We played kick-ball in gym class. Kuchiki-san advised me to hold back so as not to appear abnormal. In the hallway, our classmates kept giving me these. What am I supposed to do with them?"

She handed Uryuu a half dozen paper slips. Unfolding them, he found they had various crude messages on them from the male student body, most of them along the lines of 'Hey baby, what's your phone number?' and devolving from there to cruder, more direct requests.

"Traditionally, you burn them." he said, "but the trash will do for now." He crumpled the offending slips into a ball and tossed them in the nearby can. "Nemu-san, there's something we need to talk about."

She put down the spray bottle and paper towels. "Very well, I am listening."

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "As we discussed before, it would not be appropriate for you to stay with me. However, nobody suitable has any room for you this weekend except for Urahara-san. Do you know him?"

"Yes," she replied, "all shinigami know of his shop and are warned to bring their own supplies when traveling to the real world to avoid his shameless price gouging."

Price gouging? Uryuu thought. Maybe I should have asked him much he charges for rent? "Well, although he said he could put you up for the weekend, he cannot let you stay tonight."

Nemu looked at him with her head tilted slightly. "What I'm going to do,"

Uryuu took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm going to ask my father if you can spend the night at our place. Just for tonight!" He saw how her eyes widened and wanted to make sure she understood. "And I can't guarantee that he won't say no."

"I have confidence you will find a way Ishida-san." She said. "We will go after we finish cleaning the classroom?"

"No," he said, "I have a club meeting after this."

"A club meeting?" she replied. "I do not remember reading anything about that in Kuchiki-san's book. She always wrote that she and Kurosaki-san go home after school." Uryuu saw he needed to fill in another gap in Nemu's knowledge of the real world.

"Kurosaki never was in any clubs. I expect being a part-time shinigami takes up all his spare time these days anyway. Our school has several clubs you can join depending on your interests. We have athletic clubs like tennis or karate, or clubs for popular culture like anime and manga clubs."

"What club are you in Ishida-san?" She asked.

Uryuu stood up straight and looked Nemu in the eye. "I am in the handicrafts club."

Nemu's face had no reaction to his declaration. "What does a 'handicrafts club' do?"

Ishida took a deep breath and prepared himself for the inevitable funny look. "We mostly sew."

Again, if this meant anything to Nemu, it didn't show on her face. Uruyuu was relieved. He was very proud on his skill, but he hated the way people made assumptions when he told them about him being in the handicrafts club.

"And not everyone is in this club you said?" She asked.

"Well Keigo and Mizuiro are slackers and don't belong to any club. Chad has a part time job. Arisawa-san is in the Karate club. Inoue-san is the only one of our group that's in the club with me."

"Inoue Orihime? The healer girl?"

"Yes, that's her. Would you like to come to the meeting after we're done?"

Nemu looked thoughtful. "Yes Ishida-san. I would like to go to the meeting with you. I would like that very much."

* * *

"This is where we meet three times a week." Ishida gestured to the classroom allocated for the handicrafts clubs use.

"Some of the projects use machines, some are done by hand. Materials and tools are stored in the cabinets in the back. I, of course, keep my personal set on me at all times."

He showed her a slim case filled with needles, pins, threads and measuring tapes all neatly arranged for maximum efficiency.

A small girl with black hair in a page boy cut approached from the corner of the room, "Ishida-san, I'm having trouble with this hem, can you help me?"

"Excuse me Nemu-san. Please feel free to look around while I handle this." Ishida went off with the girl to see what problem she had. Nemu wasted no time finding her objective. Striding across the room, she went to the table where the person she was looking for was working.

"Inoue-san," she said, "you are in this club?"

"Good afternoon Nemu-san." The red haired girl replied. "I'm glad to see you here. See what I'm working on? What do you think?" She held up a lavender blouse about halfway completed. "We're going to have an exhibition next week and I really want to enter this."

"It is lovely Inoue-san. Do you need any help?"

"You can sew?"

"Yes, it is one of the required skills for all twelfth division members." Nemu picked up a scrap of cloth and quickly demonstrated three distinct stitch patterns, all neat and mechanically precise.

Orihime was suitably impressed. "That's very good Nemu-san."

'Thank you. It is much easier when the item to sew is inanimate."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. What can I help you with?"

"You can start on the cuffs. Here's the pattern."

As Nemu sewed, she also looked over the rest of the room. Ishida was being pulled this way and that by the club members all asking him to help with a tricky seam or to demonstrate certain techniques or to ask his advice.

"Ishida-san seems very popular." She said to Orihime.

"Yeah, he probably knows more about sewing and fabrics than anybody in here."Orihime said. "He's a big help."

Yet another girl was asking for Ishida to look over her work.

"It seems he is the only man in this club." Nemu remarked.

Orihime confirmed her observation. "Well, most guys go for stuff like football or karate. Handicrafts are considered a little, you know, girly. Still, it's nice to have a man's opinion once in a while. Lots of times, after I finish something and try it on, I'll ask him if it's too tight or if the hemline is too high or the neckline's too low, you know what I mean? Just to see what a guy would think."

Nemu was not pleased. She decided to dig a little deeper. "As the only male here, I assume the girls pay him a lot of attention?"

"Well they would," Orhime said, "if he wasn't so snappish all the time. He'll do the nicest things for you, then he'll say something mean and spoil everything. I know he doesn't mean it, he's just kinda shy, you know? That's just how he keeps people at arms length." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Of course by now a lot of the girls think he's gay."

"Gay?" Nemu asked.

"Yeah, you know." Orhime stage whispered, "As in doesn't like girls? Thinks guys are cute?"

Nemu didn't like the direction this conversation was headed. "Do you think he is…like that?" She asked.

Orihime burst out laughing. She quickly covered her mouth to keep from making too much noise, but that only changed it into a giggling fit. She soon started to get tears of in the corners of her eyes as she fought to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Nemu-san." She said as she wiped her eyes. "I know you weren't trying to be funny. But you don't know him like I do." She calmed down enough to stop laughing. "You see, I know for a fact that Ishida-kun is not gay."

Nemu stopped sewing. She slowly and with great deliberation put down the needle and thread and turned to look at Orihime directly. Her face was completely devoid of all emotion. "If it is not impolite to ask Orhime-san, just how do you know this?"

If Orihime took notice of Nemu's demeanor she gave no sign. She also put down her sewing and faced Nemu.

She leaned in and lowered her voice. "Well, maybe I shouldn't be telling you this. But when we were in Soul Society, he made Kuchiki-san the cutest dress. When I saw it, in the first flash of women's intuition I ever had, I knew, I just knew without even being told. He is in love with Kuchiki-san!"

Orihime stared at Nemu to gauge her reaction. Nemu appeared to be completely stunned. She broke eye contact first and resumed sewing.

Orihime also went back to her sewing and continued talking. "It's so tragic don't you think? Two young lovers separated, living in different worlds, never able to fully be together. It's sweet in a way…."

Nemu wasn't listening. She couldn't take anymore. Kuchiki-san was right. The real world made you think and feel things you never felt before. Right now she had the inexplicable urge to scream and pull her hair.

* * *

They walked through the trees and into the clearing.

"Here we are." Uryuu said as he spread out his arms, taking in the nearby rocks and stream.

"Yes, I remember this place." Nemu said.

Ishida sat down on a rock and rummaged though his satchel. "I always used to think of this as my secret place, but it seems everybody keeps finding me here." He handed Nemu a can. "Is coffee OK?"

"Nemu looked the can she held. "Ah. Modern beverage containers. Kuchiki-san covered this in chapter two." She turned it over and over in her hands. "Where is the straw?"

Without saying a word, Uryuu took the can from her and opened the top. Nemu sat down next to him and took a sip.

"How is it shinigami use cell phones and computers, yet you don't know about little things like modern packaging?" he asked.

Nemu put her coffee down. "Before the twelfth division was turned into research and development, there was no systematic way of integrating real world innovations to shinigami use. Since that time, we focus only on items that will help us track and kill hollows."

"I guess that makes sense." Uryuu retrieved another can from his bag and took a long drink. "I believe you know from surveillance I come here to train?"

"Yes," she said, "It was not easy to watch you when you lost your powers. You came here every day to practice. You never stopped trying."

He adjusted his glasses. "It wasn't easy to watch, but you did it anyway."

"Please don't be offended Ishida-san. You were my assignment. I did not wish to invade your privacy." She didn't add that she had watched him long after her allocated research time. He didn't need to know.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't take it out on you." He took another drink. "This is a great place to train or to think, or to just get away from things for a while. It's where my grandfather taught me to use my Quincy powers. After he was…after he was gone, I would bring his old log books and histories here and practice techniques. It wasn't easy learning things you've never seen by yourself. I wanted to be as good as any Quincy ever was. I wanted to make sure the Quincy legacy survived. Just like sensei would have wished."

Nemu was glad he was opening up to her. His story made her wonder. Was this why Ishida knew so many advanced techniques? Because he believed he should be able to do anything in the histories? Because no one was here to tell him it was impossible? She took another sip of coffee.

"Ishida-san." She said. "Why have you brought me here?"

He turned to look at her. "To tell the truth, I'm procrastinating. We'll have to go home sooner or later. I'd rather it be later. I'm going to do my homework here where it's nice and quiet. It's not going to be either when we get back to my place."

"I understand." She said. "I will send my initial report while you work."

She brought out her cell phone and turned off the keypad tone. Uryuu watched in amazement as she began to text, thumbs blurring as she pounded the keypad. He wondered how many words per minute she was texting. He had to stop watching if he was ever going to get his homework done. He sat on the ground and used the rock as a makeshift desk as he brought out his books. The time he would confront his father was coming up fast. He did his best to put that thought out of mind as he concentrated on his schoolwork, enjoying the sound of the water moving across the rocks and the feel of the breeze on his neck. Nemu looked up from time to time. She felt privileged Ishida had invited her to be a guest in his special place. As she looked at him sitting in the sun she thought he had to be exaggerating about his father. Surely a man who raised such a fine son couldn't be as bad as Ishida was making him out to be. She was sure everything would be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Ishida has to convince his father to let Nemu stay. Warning: Some suggestiveness. May be offensive to some readers.

"No." Ryuuken said.

Uryuu had just stepped into the library and already his father had him on the defensive.

"I haven't said anything yet." Uryuu said.

Ryuuken got up from his desk. "You don't need to say anything. I can feel the reiatsu of an officer class shinigami in our living room."

He walked past Uryuu out the door and down the stairs to the living room. "The reiatsu is unfamiliar to me, so it's not one of the usual reprobates you've been hanging around with lately. That doesn't change the fact you are not supposed to be associating with shinigami at all."

Uryuu followed him downstairs. "If you could just give me a moment to explain."

"I will not. This individual will be asked to leave immediately no matter what harebrained adventure they want you to come along for."

He stepped into the living room where Nemu was seated primly on the couch. She stood up and bowed.

"Good evening sir. Thank you for having me in your lovely home."

Ryuuken said nothing. He turned around, seized Uryuu by the shoulders, pushed him back up the stairs to the library and closed the door. He shoved Uryuu into a chair and looked down on him with crossed arms. He stared at his son for a moment, then adjusted his glasses.

"Uryuu." He said. "I am going to be blunt and direct and I expect you to answer me truthfully. Did you get that girl in trouble?"

Uryuu leaped to his feet. "She is not pregnant Ryuuken!"

His father began to pace back and forth. "You disappear for days in an alternate dimension surrounded by your so-called 'friends' doing lord knows what, then a short time later a young shinigami girl shows up on my doorstep. What am I supposed to think?"

"You wouldn't have to think anything if you'd just let me explain!"

Ryuuken sat down. "All right. I'm listening. Explain."

Uryuu took a deep breath and sat down as well. "Her name is Kurotsuchi Nemu. She was sent here to study the real world. No one familiar with shinigami can put her up until tomorrow at the earliest. She just needs a place to stay tonight."

"No one Uryuu?"

"Yes, I called or spoke to everyone I can think of."

"Have you thought about a hotel?"

Uryuu pushed his glasses up on his nose. "That could be disastrous. She might be attacked by an arrancar or some other supernatural predator. She might harm someone unintentionally due to her ignorance of how the real world works."

Ryuuken leaned back in his chair. "She might just quietly spend the night, check out in the morning and no one would be the wiser."

Uryuu wasn't about to give up. "Karakura is constantly targeted by the supernatural on both sides of the spectrum due to its high concentration of background spiritual energy. The probability of someone or something targeting a lone, unprotected shinigami is high. Do we really want to expose her to that risk?"

"She accepted that risk when she dropped in here unprepared and uninvited." His father countered.

Uryuu could feel his blood rising at Ryuukens stubbornness. "Quincy honor demands we protect those in need!"

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Ryuuken leaned forward. "Don't you dare presume to lecture me about Quincy honor."

He leaned back again in his chair, steepled his fingers in front of his face and sighed. After a minute, he got up from his chair and strode over to the door.

"It's getting late." He said. "You prepare the guest room. I'll get dinner ready."

Uryuu was afraid to ask if he was hearing right. "You mean she can stay?"

Ryuuken paused in the doorway. "In the guest room as long as she behaves. I will meet you at the dinner table."

* * *

Uryuu found Nemu still waiting in the living room afterhe prepared her quarters and escorted her into the dining room. His father had already set the table and was bringing the food in from the kitchen.

"Nemu, this is my father Ryuuken whom you saw very briefly earlier. Ryuuken, this is Kurotsuchi Nemu."

Nemu again bowed to Ryuuken who returned it politely this time. "

You must forgive my earlier rudeness miss." He said. "My son has never brought a guest home before, let alone one as lovely and charming as yourself. It would have helped if he had called ahead, but I take that as a failing on my part for not teaching him common curtsey."

Uryuu seethed at the criticism, but said nothing. He was in his father's debt for allowing Nemu to stay and he knew it. He also knew Ryuuken was going to rub his nose in it all night.

"Please have a seat."Ryuuken continued. "I hope the meal is to your liking."

Ryuuken didn't like conversation while dining. They ate with father and son not looking at each other in stony silence. Nemu didn't seem to notice the tension during the meal. When they had finished eating, Uryuu cleared off the plates and Ryuuken served after dinner coffee. This was the time they usually talked over events of the day. Uryuu had Nemu explain her mission to Ryuuken. As she did with their friends, she started by showing him the Shinigami Work Diary. He looked over the book she gave him. If the whimsical illustrations amused him at all, his face gave no indication.

"This doesn't look like a report on the real world, Uryuu, this looks like a report on one person. It also appears the researcher was in intimate contact with the subject at all times."

Uryuu replied, "I may have misspoken. The study was on one person, however, the shinigami learned a great deal about the real world by following one person's activities."

"This is true." Nemu added. "Just today, I have learned about how book carrying shows relationship status, how classmates make you ritual paper slips for burning and how quickly your emergency vehicles arrive to a fire alarm."

Ryuuken blinked, then looked over at his son. "Tomorrow, we are going to have a long talk about that statement."

He turned back to Nemu. "From what I can see, a shinigami lived and worked with this individual for months. She must have learned everything down to his shoe size and brand of tooth paste. This is the level of information you seek?"

"Yes." Nemu replied. "I was sent here to examine your son exclusively. We are eager to learn all we can about the last of the Quincy."

Ryuuken gave a mocking snort. "Then you are wasting your time. Uryuu is not the last Quincy. I am. I rejected that heritage because there is no profit in it. My son should reject it because he has no talent for it."

Nemu didn't want to anger Uryuu's father. She was a guest, and wanted to make a good impression. But Ryuuken's attitude confused her. "Your son has demonstrated amazing abilities that have compelled us to re-examine what we know about the Quincy. You must be proud of him."

Ryuuken passed the book back to her. "I would be prouder if he listened to me and stopped trying to keep a dying faith alive. He should be focusing on school and his future, not wasting his time on nonsense."

Uryuu abruptly stood up. "May we be excused, Ryuuken? It's getting late and I should show Nemu-san her quarters."

Ryuuken looked up at his son's angry face. He knew he may have gone too far. He hadn't meant to embarrass Uryuu in front of his guest.

"You may be right." He said. "I will put away the rest of the dishes while you take her upstairs. I wouldn't want our guest to think badly of our hospitality."

* * *

After Nemu got her backpack, Uryuu gave her the tour while he showed her to the guest room.

"This is the main bathroom, it's got the only tub. That is Ryuuken's room. Here's the utility room where we keep extra blankets and linens in case you want an extra blanket tonight. This is my room."

"Ishida-san, can you show me your closet?" Nemu asked.

"My closet?" he said. "Well, I guess so."

He opened the door to his room. It was neat and clean, the bed made with hospital corners, CDs neatly sorted on a rack, books on the shelf, nothing out of place. He led her to a door in the back corner.

"This is it. Is there anything in particular you need with it?"

Nemu opened the closet door and looked inside. "It's a bit small, but it should do."

"Do for what?" Uryuu asked.

"Can you find me a futon Ishida-san? I can get spare linens from where you showed me." She replied.

"Nemu-san, you are confusing me. Why would we need those things?"

"I am sleeping here."

"What! No, you can't sleep here. Why would you even think that?"

Nemu got out the book again and found a certain page.

"As you can see here, Kuchiki-san stayed in Kurosaki-sans closet. This enabled her to have long talks with him before they went to sleep. She learned many things this way."

Uryuu took the book that did indeed show a happy girl bunny in yellow pajamas sitting in a closet with a grumpy looking boy bunny sitting at his desk apparently doing his homework.

No way! He thought. I thought Kurosaki said she was sharing a room with his sisters. The picture was pretty direct though. It even had a caption stating 'Secret Shinigami Hideout'. So Kuchiki-san was sharing a room with Kurosaki! Could they be….no, not possible. Uryuu shook his head. If Kurosaki had that kind of a relationship with Kuchiki-san, he'd be more relaxed. If nothing else it would seriously cut down on all the childish punching and bickering they did all the time.

"Uryuu, come here!" He looked up to see his father gesturing angrily from the hallway. He walked out to where Ryuuken was standing. His father was not happy.

"My son," he said, "it hasn't been that long since we've had 'The Talk'. I'm sure you remember my position on 'overnight guests' in your room? I thought you were taking her to the guest room?"

Uryuu was instantly irritated. "Nothing is going on Ryuuken. This is just a misunderstanding. I am taking her to the guest room next."

"You may want to let her know that," Ryuuken replied, "before she gets too comfortable."

Uryuu followed his father's pointing hand to see that Nemu had already removed her blouse and was working on the fastener on the side of her skirt.

"Nemu-san, stop!"

Acting on reflex, Uryuu had rushed into the room still holding the Shinigami Work Diary. Nemu stood, half undressed in the middle of his room with, her face calm but slightly puzzled. Uryuu realized he was still looking at her. He shut his eyes and put his free hand over his glasses.

"Nemu-san, what are you doing?"

"I am changing into my pajamas." She said.

As a Quincy, he was taught to treat women with dignity and respect. He believed in his code fiercely and always tried to live up to its ideals. Unfortunately, he was also a teenage boy. Even with his eyes tightly shut, he could still see her.

"Pajamas. Yes, pajamas are good."

His hormonally soaked brain has already captured a high definition picture in 3-D of every line and curve of what his eyes had seen with crystal clarity and enhanced color.

"Uh, tell you what. You, um, you keep changing and I, I, I'll wait for you out in the hall."

His mind's eye wouldn't stop going over that image, how her braid was lying over her right shoulder, how belly button was small and looked cute on her flat stomach, and yes, how her bosom filled out her white lace bra.

"Once you are, uh, changed, I, I'll take you to your room."

To make matters worse, his treacherous subconscious called up the memories of the tactile sensation of when she had pressed that bosom into his face. He really needed to leave.

"I cannot sleep in your closet?" She asked.

Uryuu was backing out of the room by feel. "Um, no. No we have, uh, we have a room prepared for you." He hit his desk. "Besides, uh, you know, uh, you're only going to be here one night, I doubt if you would learn much." He backed into the partially open door with the doorknob hitting him painfully on his spine. He still did not dare open his eyes. He removed his hand from his glasses and grabbed the door. "So, you know, just, um, let me know when you're done and I'll, uh I'll be in the hall."

He tried to get out as quickly as possible and cracked his head on the door frame. He made it out on his second try. He closed the door, then leaned against it and took a deep breath. After a second or two, he realized his father was still standing in the hall.

Ryuuken was looking down on him with his arms crossed. Uryuu stood up straight and looked back.

"What?" he said.

Ryuuken simply turned and went down the hall to his bedroom shaking his head.

* * *

Nemu called out "You can come in now, Ishida-san."

Uryuu came in to see Nemu in yellow pajamas. She had undone her braid and was sitting on his bed, brushing her hair. He watched as she brought the brush down and through her thick straight hair, listened to the sound it made, saw how her hair flowed like silk across it catching the light.

Great, he thought, another image I'm going to have trouble forgetting tonight.

Something about her pajamas bothered him. Where had he seen them before? Suddenly he remembered. He looked in the book in his hands. Yes, she was wearing an exact copy of the pajamas shown in Kuchiki-san's book. How odd.

"OK Nemu-san, if you are ready, I'll show you to your room."

He handed her the book which she put away in her pack along with her hairbrush. He led her down the hall to the very last room.

"This is where you'll be staying." Uryuu said. "It's a little small, but it has its own bathroom with a shower. I put in fresh towels and soap. It even has its own closet, but I don't recommend you sleep in there."

It wasn't a good joke, and he knew it, but Nemu still gave a small smile.

"So, if you don't need anything else, I'll see you in the morning." He turned to leave.

"Ishida-san," she said, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He said. "Is it something about the room?"

"No, nothing like that." She replied. "Ishida-san, is there something wrong with me? I mean with how I look? Am I…malformed in some way?"

Uryuu was not expecting that. "Malformed? What are you talking about, there's nothing wrong with you."

She looked down at the floor. "Just now, you didn't want to look at me. You closed your eyes and covered them. Before, in Hueco Mundo, you expressed revulsion at my touch. I know I was made differently from other people. If there is something about me you find repulsive, I will strive to keep it hidden."

Once again, he was struck by how innocent she was.

"Nemu-san, there is nothing wrong with you. There is nothing about you that is repulsive. Basically, the problem is with me."

She looked up at him. "I don't understand. Why is there a problem for you? I must be very ugly in some way. Mayuri-sama often tells me I have not lived up to his expectations."

Thinking about Nemu's father made Uryuu angry.

"Take it from me, Mayuri-sama is wrong." He said. "Put it out of your mind and don't think about it anymore tonight. We can discuss this more in the morning if you like. But for right now, I can tell you by any objective standard, you are a lovely, charming young woman. Good night Nemu-san. Pleasant dreams."

With that, he walked out of the room closing the door.

Nemu turned down the covers and got her toothbrush out of her backpack. As she brushed her teeth, she thought about what he had said. She still didn't understand why Uryuu never seemed to want her getting too close to him. She felt a lot better after hearing his reassurances that he did not find her hideous. She looked forward to seeing him tomorrow. Sleep preparations finished, she put her things away and put her backpack down next to the bed. She was careful to put her cellphone within reach on the nightstand just in case. As she turned off the light and got under the blankets, she said a little prayer. Ever since she returned from Hueco Mundo, she prayed she would have, as Uryuu said, pleasant dreams. Barring that, she wanted no dreams at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Nemu has a rough night. Warning; OOC Nemu, some innuendo, emotionally touchy situations.

She was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. She also knew she would not be able to wake up. She would not be able to stop it. Just like all the other times. She was back in Hueco Mundo. She was wrapped up and dangling from the arrancars tentacle with her arms pinned. And the pain begins. Sharp, sudden and all over her body. A pain like all her cells are bathed in acid. A pain so bad she actually lost control and screamed. She screamed until her lungs were empty then fought for breath to scream even more.

Uryuu was shouting, "Damn you Kurotsuchi Mayuri, release her from those tentacles!"

Mayuri-sama stood there. Watching her scream. Doing nothing. And the voice started.

"Did you think that you'd killed me?" It was the voice of Szayel Aporro who was supposed to be dead.

"Fornicarás' most important aspect, and the one I'm most proud of, is its ability, Gabriel."

The pain concentrated from her extremities to her abdomen. It was as if her body was on fire radiating from the center out.

"This ability lets me use my enemy's body to resurrect myself. I infiltrate the enemy's internal organs and absorb their spirit particles from the inside out. Well, I suppose I should say I replace them."

She wants to beg for help, beg for release as she can feel her body being eaten alive. All she can do is croak out "Mayuri….sama." as the mocking voice thunders in her ears.

"I reconfigure those spirit particles into my own in order to resurrect myself."

She can't feel her arms or legs anymore. The pain is rising from her abdomen, rising up her throat. Fear is tearing apart her mind as she becomes a drained husk. All she has left are pain and her thoughts as she begs inside for it all to stop.

_Someone help me!_

"Since I steal all the enemy's spirit particles for myself she will die."

_Please, please help me!_

"The time of my rebirth is at hand!"

**_FATHER! HELP ME!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Uryuu woke up immediately from the screaming coming from down the hall. He was on his feet and putting his glasses on without conscious thought. His bow materialized in mid stride as he raced to the guest room. By the time he threw open the door, he was fully awake and ready to skewer anything that looked like a threat. The blue glow from his arrow lit the room. In less time than it takes to tell, he saw there was nothing unusual inside, confirming his senses that detected nothing with spiritual power in the bedroom besides Nemu. She was still in the throes of her nightmare, thrashing and making horrible sounds that transitioned to short, high pitched screams. Extinguishing his weapon, Uryuu turned on the light and moved to the bed to wake her up. The light didn't rouse her, so he gently shook her shoulder.

"Nemu-san? Nemu-san, wake up."

Her eyes opened as she shot up to a seated position. Disoriented, she looked wildly around the room. Seeing Uryuu, she began to frantically crawl away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried.

He grabbed her by the arm before she could get too far.

"Nemu-san, calm down! It's OK. You were just having a bad dream."

She wrenched and pulled at her arm trying to escape.

He tried to get through to her. "Nemu-san, it's me, you're alright, it's OK."

Nemu finally looked at him over her shoulder. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were round with terror, but she stopped struggling.

"Ishida-san?" She asked as though surprised.

She turned around to face him and sat up. He let go of her arm.

"My deepest apologies Ishida-san. I am ashamed that I have disturbed your rest."

Her breathing slowed and her face assumed its normal calm appearance.

"Please return to your room. I will not wake you again."

He wasn't about to do that. "Nemu-san, you were having a nightmare. You sounded terrified."

Nemu looked away from him. "It is very kind of you to be concerned. You do not need to trouble yourself on my account."

Uryuu found her behavior odd. "It's no trouble. I'd be a bad host if I didn't watch out for my guest right?" He tried to catch her eyes as he smiled at her. "Don't you want to talk about it?"

She still tried to avoid his gaze. "Talk about it?"

"Yes." He said. "It usually helps if you tell someone else about the dream. It makes is seem a lot less scary."

She didn't know what to think. She had been told her bad dreams were a shameful thing. Would Uryuu think the same? She looked up into his eyes. For the short time she had known Uryuu, he had always treated her gently and with great kindness. She decided she would trust him.

"Very well." She took a deep breath. "I was in Hueco Mundo. I was caught up on the arrancars tentacle again."

She saw the instant recognition in his eyes, but he didn't interrupt.

"The arrancar was…hurting me. It was like it was happening all over again. He kept hurting me worse and worse." Her voice started to shake. "And I couldn't stop it. I wanted it to stop, but I couldn't do anything. And Mayuri-sama, he… he just…just stood there."

She closed her eyes. Her breathing was ragged and tears began to silently roll from her eyes. "He…he didn't…"

She could not go on. She covered her eyes with her hands. Instinctively, Uryuu put his arms around her and brought her head to his chest. She tried to push him away. He held her more tightly.

"Shh, shh, it's alright Nemu-san, it's alright." They were meaningless words, human words, words meant to comfort when there was nothing else to say. "It's alright Nemu-san, it's alright."

A sob caught in her throat. Then another. Soon there was no stopping it as her body shook with her crying. She pulled Uryuu close and buried her face in his chest as sobs racked her body. It seemed to go on forever as she clung to Uryuu, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Over and over he crooned, "It's alright Nemu-san, it's alright," as he rocked her slowly from side to side. After a while her crying finally slowed. She still felt ashamed of her weakness, but after keeping things bottled up so long, it was a relief to let someone else help her bear her burden.

With her face still against his chest she said. "I am so sorry Ishida-san."

"Stop apologizing." He said. "Why do you keep doing that? You've done nothing wrong."

"I've had this dream many times before." She replied. "It makes Mayuri-sama so angry when I wake him up. He punishes me when it happens. Sometimes he makes me go outside and won't let me back in. Sometimes he does other things."

Uryuu was shocked, but not surprised. He could just imagine what kinds of sadistic actions that bastard would take. The memory of the Captain punching and kicking a helpless Nemu was still fresh in his mind. It was no wonder she had tried to get away from him when she woke up.

"How could he do that? It's not your fault you have bad dreams."

Nemu started to cry harder again. She talked around her sobs. "He says it's because I'm…just a tool. And he al…ready…fixed me. He says…I shouldn't…need…anymore help!"

Uryuu was horrified. How low could that bastard sink?

Nemu did her best to keep going as her crying grew worse. "He says…. He says it proves that… I'm weak and … worthless."

Damn you Mayuri, Uryuu thought, damn your soul to hell! He pulled Nemu away from his chest.

"Hey, look at me." He waited until until her crying slowed and she was looking at his face. "You are not worthless. Do you hear me? You are not worthless. You are a remarkable person that a lot of people care about."

She shook her head. "Mayuri-sama made me. He knows every part inside and out. I have to believe him, I have no choice."

Uryuu's hate for Mayuri was glowing white hot in his chest. For the thousandth time he wished the Captain was in his sights. He knew to aim for the head now.

"Nemu-san, Mayuri-sama may have put you together, but he didn't make you who you are. You make decisions and choices he would never make. You are merciful and kind. You are better than him."

Nemu turned her face away. "You don't know the things I've done. You wouldn't forgive me if you knew. Even if Mayuri-sama gave the orders, I still did them. I don't know what I was thinking coming here. I'm despicable! I deserve what I get."

Uryuu touched her chin and guided her face back to look at him. "You don't deserve the way he treats you. And if you've done bad things in the past, there's still time for you to change."

He could see the doubt in her eyes. He knew she needed help. More help than he could give. He let go of her chin.

"I want you to do me a favor." He said. "As soon as you can, I want you to go to the Fourth division. Talk to Captain Unohana. Tell her about the dreams. Tell her about how you feel. I think she or someone in her division can help you."

Nemu moved back and starting wiping her face with her sleeve. "Mayuri-sama doesn't allow us to go to the Fourth division for treatment."

He bit back his first response. Shouts and cursing would not help here. "Even so," he said, "promise me you will go." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you promise?"

She hesitated a moment, then nodded. Her crying was mostly over. She still had tears coming from her eyes, but her breathing was slower and more regular.

"Alright then. I'll go back to my room now."

With a gasp, Nemu embraced Uryuu again and held him tight. "Don't go!" She said.

Through the thin cloth of their pajamas, he could feel her heart beating against his chest.

"You're still afraid?" He asked.

"When I have the dream, if I go back to sleep it just starts again." She replied.

He could tell she was really upset. But he couldn't stay. It wasn't exactly easy ignoring the fact he had a beautiful woman in his arms.

"I'm sorry. We can't sleep together. I have to go."

She only squeezed tighter. "Please. Just for a little while?"

He looked around the room. The light was still on, the door was open and he was on top of the blankets. Maybe a little while wouldn't hurt.

"Alright. Just for a little while. Just until you fall asleep."

They settled back on the pillows, Nemu refusing to let go. It made Uryuu feel awkward. He never thought he would find himself in a situation like this. He tried to be very still and not make any movement. He tried not to think about the blanket between them. After a while, he noticed Nemu was still breathing heavy, like she could not relax. He looked down and saw her eyes were still open.

"Still can't sleep?" he asked.

Without looking up, she said, "I am sorry, Ishida-san. I thought I could sleep with you here, but I'm still afraid."

Uryuu remembered times when he was a little boy and would have bad dreams. His grandfather would always sing an old Quincy song to help him fall asleep. How did the words go? He hummed a few bars as he tried to remember.

Nemu picked up her head. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm singing a lullaby for you. My grandfather used to sing this to me to help me sleep. I'll have to hum some of it, I think I forgot the words."

"A lullaby?" she said, "I never heard one before."

She put her head back down and made herself comfortable on his chest. He tried singing again, humming along as the words came up from his memory, repeating the lines until he could sing the complete verse. It was a song like most parents sing to their children to banish worry and make them feel protected. Without thinking his hand stoked her hair in time to the song. As Nemu listened to the song, she lost herself to the words and the feel of the vibrations from Uryuu's chest. She stopped thinking about her dream, forgot about her fears and gradually slipped into a deep trouble free sleep. About the third time Uryuu repeated the song, he noticed Nemu's eyes were closed. Now he had to get her off his chest and go back to his room. He was pretty tired himself. The anger he felt at Captain Mayuri had drained him. He still felt angry if he thought about it, but his eyes felt heavy and he wanted to rest and forget about it for now. In fact, he thought he should rest his eyes a little before he left. He put his glasses on the nightstand and closed his eyes. He'd get up in a minute. He was softly snoring almost immediately.

* * *

As soon as he knew his son was asleep, Ryuuken entered from the hallway and turned off the light. He had heard everything. He arrived only a split second behind his son, but decided to let Uryuu handle things. Part of being a parent was knowing when to leave your child alone. They'll never learn to make the right choices if you never let them make any. Even if it was a choice you didn't want them to make. In this case, he felt Uryuu had done well. He would not interfere. He wasn't going to sleep well himself knowing his son was in bed with a shinigami women, but given the circumstances, he was sure he could trust Uryuu. His son was mature and responsible and was not likely to do something as vile as to abuse the girl's trust for his own satisfaction. He wasn't going to close the door though. Being a father brought more stress than he had willpower to deal with sometimes. He went downstairs to have a smoke before going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: It's the morning after. How will everyone in the Ishida household deal with the consequences of the previous night? (Disclaimer: I know nothing about fashion.)

Morning sunlight made its way across the room. It slowly moved over Nemu's face, caressing her cheek, warming her nose and shining in her eyes. It began to rouse her to consciousness. She fought against it. She didn't feel like waking up. She was too comfortable. She turned her head away from the window, snuggled up against the warmth of the body beneath her and started to drift back to sleep.

Wait, what?

Her eyes popped open. She didn't move her head. He stayed! He was still here! This was a surprise. What did this mean? She wasn't sure. She guessed he fell asleep while staying with her and forgot about going to his room. That was fine. Did she wake him up? She stayed very still. His chest rose and fell under ear. She heard him breathe slow and steady, his heart thumping. He was still asleep. Good. Now what? Long seconds passed as she considered her situation. Going back to sleep was definitely out of the question. She felt too happy. Was that right? Is this what it meant to be happy? Yes, she decided. Yes it is. If it weren't for the fact that she didn't want to wake him, she would've hugged Uryuu until his spine popped. She wished she could stay in the moment, both of them together, close and warm. She knew it couldn't last. It almost made her sad again. Without really thinking about it, an idea crept into her head. There was something she could do. It made her feel a little naughty as Uryuu was asleep and couldn't give permission. She might never be this close to him again. But that didn't mean she couldn't take a picture! She'd left her phone on the nightstand. Could she reach it without waking him up? She slowly stretched out her hand. She could barely touch it with her middle finger. Gently, she used her finger to inch the phone closer to her hand. Little by little, it moved across the surface of the nightstand until she was able to get the rest of her fingers on it. "Got it!" she thought as she wrapped her hands around the device. The model she used had a rotating camera. She could see the screen while the camera was pointed at her. Activating the phone, she lined up the view as best she could to keep Uryuu in frame. The next part was tricky. She wanted to take the shot with her eyes closed to make it look like she was still asleep. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Butter". Click. She looked at the preview. Perfect! She even managed to keep her arm out of the frame. She decided to get up. She had pushed her luck as far as she dared for one day. Slowly and as quietly as possible so as not to wake him, she got off the bed and put on her slippers. She put her cell phone away in her backpack. Maybe she would set the picture as her wallpaper later. She looked down at Uryuu who was rolling over on his side. He was muttering something and reaching around with one hand. It was interesting to see him without glasses on. She wondered what he looked like without them when awake. He'd probably be up in a moment. Nemu decided to take her morning shower and get ready for the day. She figured it would help avoid any awkwardness if she was out of the room when he woke up. She took her backpack with her as she went into the bathroom and began her morning routine.

Still mostly asleep, Uryuu felt around instinctively for the comforting warmth that had vanished. The sound of the door closing on the bathroom woke him up. He put his hand out to the nightstand to get his glasses only to find he was reaching for the wrong side of the bed.

Oh that's right, he thought as he reached the other way, I'm not in my room.

HOLY CRAP!

Adrenaline flooded his system as he realized where he was.

I SPENT THE NIGHT WITH NEMU!

His heart pounded in his chest, his lungs heaved and his limbs were rigid with terror. Racing around his brain, over and over again was one overriding thought.

Ryuuken is going to kill me! Ryuuken is going to kill me! Ryuuken is going to kill me!

Was it possible to die of a heart attack at his age? From the way his heart was jackhammering against his ribcage, it sure felt like it. It might even be preferable to facing whatever punishment Ryuuken was sure to administer. Maybe he didn't know? No, that was impossible. Nemu's screams would have woken him too. But why had he allowed them to stay together? Was it a test of some sort? Uryuu groaned and buried his face in the pillow. That was it. Ryuuken had tested him to see if he would do the right thing on his own. And he had failed. Well, staying in bed wasn't going to help anything. Especially since it wasn't his bed. Quincy honor demanded he face his punishment like a man. He found his glasses and got up to go to his room. Hearing the shower come on, he felt a fresh wave of despair. Poor Nemu. What must she think of him? He gave his word he would leave as soon as she fell asleep. She must have been horrified to find him still there. Who knows what evil intentions she suspected him of having now. He could just picture her in the shower, scrubbing vigorously to remove the sense of violation at his hands.

No, wait, best not to think of her in the shower.

Too late. His wicked brain immediately produced the image of her standing beneath the spray, soap suds sliding down her creamy white skin outlining every curve as it made its way down her body.

STOP THAT! He told himself. No wonder she left the room as soon as she woke up. She may even be crying. How could she not be upset? He failed to keep his word. He violated Quincy honor. How could she ever trust him now? He would apologize. As soon as he could find the right time and place he would explain his actions and beg for her forgiveness. Provided, of course, that he made it through breakfast. He trudged down the hall to his room to get ready to face the day.

* * *

Uryuu came down the stairs to the dining room see his father in his usual place. He had already started on breakfast and appeared to be absorbed in his morning newspaper. Without looking up, and without any particular tone, he said "Good morning".

It was the same as any routine morning in their household. He was not fooled. His father was setting him up. It was only a matter of time before the trap was sprung. Still, he had to play along.

He replied, "Good morning" and took his usual seat.

Here it comes, he thought. As soon as I sit down, he's going to rip right into me.

He settled in and pulled his chair up closer to the table. He looked over at his father and braced himself. Ryuuken continued to read. The clock on the wall ticked loudly counting off the seconds. The rustle of the newspaper was loud in the silence of the room.

OK, Uryuu thought, he's still waiting for the right moment. Well, I'll just have to stay alert. He took his plate and began to serve himself from the food on the table. As he was filling his teacup, his father spoke.

"Uryuu."

Here it comes, he thought. He braced himself for his father's acrid scorn and had several counter arguments lined up ready to go. He may have been in the wrong, he may deserve punishment, but he would not go down without a fight!

"Yes Ryuuken?"

His father turned a page. "Pass the salt."

The clock continued to tick. The newspaper rustled. He passed the salt. Ryuuken did not look up from his paper.

"Good morning everyone." Nemu greeted them from the doorway. She had her hair in her usual braid down the back. As it was not a school day, she was dressed in street clothes. It was a dress that Uryuu thought was oddly familiar. He looked her up and down, then stood up with a look of horror on his face as realization hit him. She was wearing an exact duplicate of the dress Uryuu had made for Kuchiki Rukia.

"No." Uryuu said. "No, no, no, no, NO!

* * *

A lifetime of practice allowed Nemu to keep her face emotionless and still. She stayed in place as Uryuu left the table and stalked over to her side. While she may have appeared calm, inside she panicked. What had she done? Why was Uryuu angry with her? Was it the dress? Was Orihime right? Uryuu was angry with her because she dared to wear a dress made only for his beloved? Having no real world clothes, she had copied everything from Kuchiki-san's book. She could see now that was a mistake. She tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Ishida-san."

But the words couldn't escape her lips before he interrupted her.

"I designed this dress for a slim build and a shorter torso. Even accounting for the modifications at the bust and hips, this just doesn't flow! And the color!"

Uryuu made tsking noises with his tongue as he walked around Nemu, one hand on his chin with his elbow braced against his chest, the other against his hip.

"No, this just doesn't match your hair or eyes at all."

Nemu was relieved. He wasn't mad at her. It was just a fashion offense.

Uryuu stopped circling her and went deep into thought. "Let me see, I'm seeing something more along the lines of a blouse and skirt. Say, long sleeves in pink, maybe some ruffles at the neckline. The skirt should contrast, not black, no, too severe, perhaps something in grey. I'm thinking cotton poplin, pleated, maybe with a scalloped hem."

Ryuuken saw Uryuu was about to reach for his sewing kit in his pocket. No doubt he was about to start taking measurements right there and then. This was getting to be too much.

"Uryuu, if you can tear yourself away from the sartorial challenge, perhaps you could see to it that our guest has breakfast?"

He knew his son was a normal teenager with a healthy interest in the opposite sex. At times like these, he had to hold on to that fact with both hands.

Uryuu had been acting on pure fashion instinct. His father's sarcastic comments snapped him out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nemu-san. Here, please sit down."

He held out a chair for Nemu. As she sat down, he felt even more ashamed than he did that morning. First he violated her trust, now he failed to offer common courtesy.

Breakfast was quiet in the Ishida household as a matter of routine. Today was a little different. Uryuu was too ashamed to look at Nemu, let alone talk to her. Ryuuken was embarrassed by his son's fashion outburst and wouldn't take his eyes off the paper. Nemu was glad she hadn't offended Uryuu and was completely relaxed, enjoying the feeling of the happiest morning she could ever remember.

* * *

Ryuuken signaled the end of breakfast by folding up his paper.

"So what are your plans today?" He looked at Nemu. "It has been a pleasure to have you visiting with us Nemu-san, however, I remember something about finding more appropriate accommodations today?"

Uryuu answered, "We can't go right away. I was told to come by after lunchtime."

Ryuuken looked over to his son. "How were you planning to spend your time until then? You weren't thinking of boring this poor girl by going over dress patterns or something were you?"

Uryuu took offense at this. "What have you got against my hobby? Besides there's much more to talk about than patterns. There's fabrics and hemming and stitches and accessories."

Oh no, Ryuuken thought, not the talk on accessories again. He was sorry he brought it up. He had to put a stop to this immediately. Ignoring his son, he turned to Nemu.

"And what is it you would like to do, my dear?"

Nemu had to think for a moment before she replied. "Well, some of the women at the association I belong to told me I should try 'the mall' while I am here. Matsumoto-san actually gave me a list of things to bring back."

Ryuuken turned back to Uryuu. "That sounds like a splendid idea. You're up to taking a lovely young woman shopping, aren't you?"

While he may love all things fashion, Uryuu quelled at the idea of shopping at the mall. Shopping with a woman was different from shopping by yourself or with another guy. While he had never experienced it personally, he had seen strong men reduced to shambling, glassy-eyed wrecks under a constant barrage of questions like "What do you think?" and "Does this make me look fat?" Towards closing time, you could see them huddled on the chairs outside the fitting rooms, quivering under the strain of shopping overload while they waited for their significant other to emerge in yet another outfit. Still, it was nothing less than what he deserved.

"Of course. I'd be glad to take you there Nemu-san."

He made a mental note to look over Matsumoto's list before they left. No telling what that woman put down. Nemu got up from the table.

"I'll go get my purse."

Ryuuken watched as she left the room.

"Uryuu," he said, "she definitely has a place to stay now?"

Uryuu had almost forgotten. This was it. His father was finally ready to lay down the law.

"Yes, I will be taking here there this afternoon."

"She will not be coming back?"

He was winding up.

"Yes, she's not coming back. I wouldn't have brought her here last night if I could have helped it."

Next would be the pitch.

Ryuuken reached into his jacket.

"Here." He said.

He pulled out a number of bills and handed them to Uryuu. That's not what he had expected.

"What's this for?" He asked.

Ryuuken looked at his son as if he were stupid.

"For you to buy that girl some clothes. Didn't you just say her dress was unsuitable?"

Uryuu looked like he still didn't understand.

"Or if you're going to indulge in that odd hobby of yours, buy some fabric and materials. I leave it up to you."

Uryuu was very surprised. The last thing he expected from his father was compassion for a shinigami. He was touched.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Ryuuken said, "just get her out of here and don't bring her back."

Nemu came back from upstairs.

"I'm ready." She said.

Uryuu got up from the table.

"OK, let's go. The stores should be open by the time we get there."

Nemu bowed to Ryuuken.

"Thank you again Ishida-san for letting me spend the night here."

Ryuuken merely bowed back. As they headed out the door, he fought the urge to go out back for another cigarette. Being a single father was never easy. He had the feeling it was about to get a lot harder.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: It was a beautiful day for shopping and just hanging out. Unfortunately for Nemu, it doesn't stay that way. (Disclaimer: I know nothing about fashion.)

Uryuu walked down the sidewalk with Nemu at his side. She seemed to be enjoying the bright sunny day, stretching her arms out as she looked around at their surroundings.

"Are these stores very far Ishida-san?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied without looking at her, "it's too far to walk. We'll be taking the train. The next station is half a block that way."

She glanced over at him.

"That will be interesting. We have no mass transportation in Soul Society."

Uryuu met her eyes, then quickly looked away.

"I noticed that when I was there."

The silence that followed was awkward. He felt self conscious as they walked, their footsteps sounding loud in his ears. Nemu looked at Uryuu a little closer. He seemed to be avoiding looking at her. Suddenly, she stopped walking.

"Ishida-san, you're not looking at me again."

Uryuu had to stop and face her. He still didn't want to look at her. How could he explain? How could he ask for her forgiveness? He scratched the back of his head.

"Um, well. It's like this."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a nearby bench.

"Let's sit down. There's something we have to talk about."

He sat down on one side of the bench with Nemu facing him on the other side.

"I wanted to find a café, but this will have to do."

"Do for what?" she asked.

Ishida pushed up his glasses, then laced his fingers together.

"Uh, what I wanted to do. That is… um. I … I just wanted to apologize."

"Oh?" she replied.

Uryuu felt embarrassed, but he couldn't stop now. He took a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes, I, uh, I wanted to apologize for last night. I know I said I would leave as soon as you fell asleep and…I didn't. It was not right for me to violate your privacy that way, especially, um especially after I gave you my word."

He looked up to see Nemu staring at him with a blank expression.

"I don't blame you if you are mad at me. I… I perfectly understand. You have every right to be. If I can make it up to you in any way, don't hesitate to ask. Please believe me, I didn't intend to stay there all night, you know… under you."

Nemu raised a hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes were crinkling at the corners. Clearly she was upset.

"If you're wondering, I …I didn't… you know, do anything." He finished weakly.

He was not prepared for what happened next. He was ready for insults, for condemnation even for the cold shoulder, but not this.

Nemu laughed! A lovely girlish giggly laugh.

"Oh Ishida-san," she said with her hand still in front of her mouth, "I expected to learn many things about you. I never expected to learn you were silly!"

He couldn't believe his ears. She was actually laughing.

She said "You fell asleep! That's all. I don't expect you to be perfect. I didn't think you would try to do anything to me. I trust you."

Uryuu was still a little shocked. He never pictured Nemu laughing. He realized he didn't really know Nemu all that well. Maybe she laughed a lot with her friends in Soul Society? If she was learning about him, he would also have to work on learning about her.

"Thanks for not being mad at me. I still think I should have been more careful."

Nemu moved a little closer.

"If you want to make it up to me, there is something you can do."

She looked into his eyes and leaned in close. He could feel her breath on his face.

"I was wondering what you look like awake without your glasses."

She reached up to take his glasses by the corner hinges and slowly pulled them off his face. His world dissolved into a blur of fuzzy shapes and colors. Nemu looked at him for a long time.

"Your eyes are very blue." She said.

She took her cell phone out of her purse.

"I think I need a picture."

Uryuu put his hand over the grey blur he could only assume was her cell phone.

"No, don't do that." He said.

Nemu tried to take his hand off.

"Please Ishida-san, it's for the diary."

"That just makes it worse." He said. "I always look weird without my glasses. I can't see anything so my eyes come out looking strange. I really don't want that published anywhere."

"You could put them back on for the picture." She said.

"No, please." he replied, "I really hate having my picture taken. Can we skip that?"

"Very well, Ishida-san." She replied as she put away her phone. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Now that you have unburdened yourself of your terrible sins, shall we go?"

Uryuu had no choice but to smile back. He supposed he did let himself get carried away. He got up from the bench. "Sure. The train is this way."

* * *

Shopping with Nemu was a lot less painful than he had imagined. With great difficulty, he resisted the call of the Sunflower Seams shop. He was well known in all the outlets in town. He may start with the intention of buying supplies to make Nemu a new outfit, but wind up spending hours looking over fabrics, talking to the owner or the employees about the latest patterns or even get lost in selecting new tools. New pinking shears would just have to wait. Instead he helped Nemu make the best selection possible from ready made clothes. He handed her several items.

"Alright, I recommend this blouse with these slacks and maybe this belt."

She put the items in her basket.

"Thank you Ishida-san." She said, then she started towards the registers.

"Wait," Uryuu said, "Aren't you going to try them on?"

She turned around. "Why? I'm sure you selected the proper size."

"To see if you like them. To see if matches your style." He replied.

She looked puzzled.

"My style?"

"Yes," he said, "your style. Do they make you look the way you want to look?"

She still didn't seem to understand.

"I don't know if I have a 'style'. I wear what I am given."

Uryuu was reminded yet again what an unusual life Nemu had. How odd to grow up without any choices. Choosing how you looked was an essential step in forming your identity.

"You don't have to settle for whatever you're handed Nemu-san. Look around you. Do you see anything you would like to try?" He asked.

Nemu had to think about it for a moment. After looking around the shop, she shyly pointed to a mannequin.

"Can I try that one?"

It was a blue sun dress with a scoop neck, cap sleeves and a grommet waist. The skirt had white flowers printed all along the bottom.

"Of course you can Nemu-san. You can try whatever you like. I'll get an employee to find one in your size. In the meantime, try on the ones I gave you."

"Of course." She said as she started to remove her dress.

Uryuu rushed to stop her.

"In the changing room Nemu-san, the changing room!"

* * *

There was a small park next to the mall surrounded by cafés and restaurants where people would often go to eat their lunch in the open air under the shade trees. Nemu and Uryuu sat on a bench eating a snack of French fries and going over the items on Matsumoto's list. Nemu was being very careful not to get grease on her new dress.

"How about this one?" Nemu asked as she pointed to an entry.

"Well I don't know her size, so I don't think we should try to buy that." Uryuu replied.

The tenth division's lieutenant had requested some unusual, even racy stuff.

"How about this?"

"Well there's a specialty shop on the edge of town that may have that."

"This?"

"I think you'd have trouble finding that even on the internet. Look, maybe you'd should just tell Matsumoto-san to pick these items up herself."

He took a paper napkin out of the paper bag from the restaurant and carefully wiped his fingers.

"It's already one o'clock. We should be heading back. We'll get your things from my house and I'll take you to Urahara's shop."

Nemu was surprised. It was that late already? She had a wonderful time with Uryuu looking at clothes and shoes and accessories. Choosing what she wanted to wear was a novel experience. It was so different from her home in Soul Society. There, she had no choices. She always had to be quiet and to keep her head down. She could only speak when she was spoken to. Every moment of her life was dictated by the will of Mayuri-sama. When she got up, what she ate, what she wore, all of this was decided for her by her father. Even her free time was always of short duration and tightly controlled. Deviations from her father's strict commands were harshly punished. Here, she felt different. Uryuu did not try to tell her what to do. He treated her with respect and honored her decisions. He made no claim on her, asked nothing of her, treated her like an equal in every way. With him, she felt free. Free do to as she liked. Free to grow. She could feel herself changing. She would never have thought she could be so bold as to take off Uryuu glasses. With him, she felt safe enough to try.

Uryuu insisted on carrying all the shopping bags. They made their way through the park on their way to the train station. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone through a cloudless sky. A cool, light breeze sighed through the trees and made the flowers in their beds wave. Nemu walked ahead to a rose bush to smell one of the fragrant red blooms.

"It's beautiful." She said.

Butterflies fluttered above the grass in many colors. There were yellow, white, orange with spots and blue butterflies. And then she saw it. A black one. A large black swallowtailed butterfly heading straight for her. A Hell Butterfly. Uryuu spotted it soon after she did and watched as it alighted on her hand. Nemu's eyes lost focus as she absorbed the message it carried. While the Quincy had learned many secrets of the Shinigami over the years, this method of communication was still a mystery. Nemu stood stock still until the butterfly flew away.

"Nemu-san, is everything alright?" he asked.

Her face was like a marble statue.

"I have to return to Soul Society."

Uryuu put down the shopping bags. "Well, I can take your stuff over to Urahara's, that way you can just go there when you get back."

She turned to face him.

"You don't understand," she said, "I'm not coming back."

Uryuu was shocked. "Not coming back? Why? I thought you were going to be here for weeks."

Nemu's voice was toneless as a robot.

"Mayuri-sama has ordered this assignment be terminated. All resources assigned to it are to be reallocated. A clean-up team has been dispatched to retrieve all my belongings and to alter the memories of all mortals I have contacted. A gate will open here shortly. I am to return as soon as it opens."

This was outrageous!

"I'm going with you." Uryuu said. "I'll talk to Captain Mayuri. I'll make him change his mind."

"The gate is not set up for spirit particle conversion." She replied "You would not be able to enter."

"I'll go to Urahara." He said. "He can set up a gate for me. I'm not going to let him do this!"

"Ishida-san, stop! You're being irrational. The assignment could have been canceled for any number of reasons. An order from the General-Commander, a unique threat to Seireitei, even a sudden change to the budget could be the cause. You do not have to involve yourself."

Uryuu was unconvinced "When you get back, what is that monster going to do to you?"

"Probably nothing." She said. "I will most likely be sent to the lab to analyze specimens, or review field reports. I can't say. I will find out when I get there. Don't make this out to be more serious than it is."

She was lying. The butterflies could convey much more than words or images. They could also carry the thoughts and emotions of the sender. Mayuri-sama was furious. She didn't know why. She could be sure when she got back that it would be bad.

"You're not coming back?" Uryuu asked.

"No." she said. "I'm not. Its probable you'll never see me again."

The Senkaimon, the gateway between the worlds appeared before them. As the doors slid open a butterfly flew out ready to escort Nemu home. She started to walk up to the open portal.

"This is crazy!" Uryuu said. "How can he do this to you?"

Nemu ignored him. She continued towards the doors. Uryuu grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Nemu-san, is this what you choose? Is this what you want?"

She lowered her head.

"What I want?"

Her heart swelled in her chest. She knew what she wanted. She wanted the afternoon sharing his lunch. She wanted the morning waking up to see his face. She wanted to sit with him again in the warm sunshine. She would hold these moments forever in her heart. And she still wanted more. With all her courage, she turned to face Uryuu.

"This is what I want."

She reached her hand to his face and pulled him down to her. Their lips met, and Nemu gave her all into a kiss. Uryuu stiffened in shock at her bold and unexpected action. She put her arms around him, drawing him in deeper. He closed his eyes and gave in. Without thinking, his arms wrapped around her in response to her body pressing against him. Their senses were filled with the feel of each others bodies, their hearts pounding in their ears. Time slowed with the seconds feeling like hours. Uryuu ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her back. She pulled him against her body, trying to memorize the feel of his lean muscular frame. All too soon, it was over. Nemu broke away, releasing Uryuu. She stepped back. She looked into his eyes one last time.

"Goodbye." She said.

She turned and ran into the portal.

Uryuu stood there stunned, his mind in a whirl. The doors of the Senkaimon closed, then faded away. She was gone. He put his hand up to his mouth. This was why she came? She had feelings for him all this time? All the moments they spent together were racing through his mind. He could see things differently now, see all the things he had missed. Of course she had feelings for him. She had tried to let him know in a million different ways. He hadn't seen it. He didn't notice. He was so stupid! And now she was gone. Her scent still filled his nose. He could still feel her in his arms. But she was gone. It was his first kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Last Chapter. Nemu must face her father's wrath. Warning: Lots of violence. Foul Language.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was a genius. No one could deny this. The inventions he produced were marvels in their creativity and effectiveness. When he made something it fulfilled its purpose effectively. Everything he made had a purpose. Including Nemu. There was nothing like her on any plane of existence. She was a masterpiece of both gigai and gikon craftsmanship. Her body was almost captain level in its strength and endurance. Her redundant and distributed systems allowed her to take damage that would kill a normal shinigami and be repaired quickly. She was resistant to poison, disease, radiation and spells. She could store toxins and chemicals internally. He had installed certain other special abilities he liked to keep hidden, in some cases even from Nemu herself. On her mental side, she had an eidetic memory with an IQ level that matched his own. What made him the most proud was his idea to bring her to life with no pre-loaded information or personality. Unlike most modified souls, her mind began in a blank state with her personality in a basic but unfinished condition to allow her to grow and develop on her own, just like a real child. All of this he designed in careful accordance with her purpose. He had created her to fill a void in his life. After Captain Urahara fled to the real world, he had no one to compare himself to, no one to compete with. Without a rival to strive against, his life felt empty and meaningless. He felt very alone. Relationships with other shinigami was pointless. How could they relate to someone of his intellect? It would be like befriending apes. Besides, no one seemed to like him. No, he decided what he needed in his life was a child. Someone he could raise and guide to be the kind of person he was. Someone to look up to him, emulate him and remind him of his greatness. Most importantly of all, he wanted a child to love him. No one else did. It was tricky, but while constructing the gikon, he was able to make filial devotion the foundation of the rudimentary personality that would grow to become his daughter. As an experiment, she was a rousing success. Even now, she was still learning and growing with vast potential still untapped. As Nemu developed, she displayed strength in learning the sciences and technology. She was slow to develop emotional and social skills. She surprised him in ways he had not expected. Throughout it all, there was one constant. She loved him with all her heart as a good and dutiful daughter should. Just as he had designed. She fulfilled her purpose. So why, he often wondered, if she was fulfilling her purpose, why she was always so unhappy?

Nemu walked down the hall that led to her father's office. She had changed out of her real world clothes and back into her uniform. If there was any hesitation in her movements it was not obvious. She opened the door without knocking. Mayuri-sama's office was long with a high vaulted ceiling. It was lined with shelves and cabinets that contained specimens that amused him, trophies of past accomplishments, scrolls and books and tubes and jars. Captain Mayuri was standing in front of his desk at the end of the room, his back to the door, looking over paperwork on a clipboard. She walked up to him and executed a polite bow.

"You sent for me Mayuri-sama?"

As soon as she spoke, he whirled around and struck her across the face with the back of his fist! It caught her right on her cheekbone, the force sending her sprawling to the ground.

"How DARE you embarrass me?" He shouted.

As she tried to get up, he kicked her in the ribs, once, twice, both kicks lifting her off the floor.

"I send you to the real world, use up valuable time and resources, and you send me this…this …GARBAGE?"

Nemu could not answer. She managed to get up on her hands and knees as she gasped for breath. All the air had been driven from her lungs and the pain prevented her from drawing more in. Mayuri kicked her again, sending her sliding across the floor.

"Get up you stupid cow! I've hardly begun with you!"

Fighting the pain, she made it to her feet and made her way over to her father, standing before him on shaky legs. To do anything else was unthinkable. When she had first became aware, she had tried to shield herself with her hands from the blows. This only made him angrier. He would punish her even worse if she showed the slightest resistance. Reacting to the pain only invited more. She soon learned to put her mind in a place inside herself, far from the pain. She would watch her body being struck and hear the angry words as if she was a thousand miles away. She slipped into this state automatically as she stood before Mayuri-sama's desk. She was calm, her face an impassive mask.

"Do you have any idea how much we spent on this operation? A real world gigai with clothing and accessories. Forging of identification and credentials. Enrollment in a real world school. Not to mention all the time you could have been working on important projects that you wasted on this crap!"

He waved the clipboard under her nose.

"We lost thousands, all because of you!"

She did not allow her face to change.

"I am sorry Mayuri-sama."

"And what do we get for our trouble and expense?" he asked. "Let's see."

He flipped through the papers and began to read from highlighted sections.

"He shared his lunch with me. He's so nice."

He tore the page off the clipboard, crumpled it into a ball and threw it in Nemu's face.

"He's the president of the handicrafts club. He's skilled and popular with the members."

Again, he threw it in her face. He compressed the paper and threw it hard enough to sting. He flipped through several more pages

"Oh this one is my personal favorite. You wrote 'Ishida Nemu' fifty times!"

This time he didn't throw the paper after he crumpled it. Instead, he shoved the ball into her face rubbing it back and forth as he pushed her head back. Nemu's face was scratched by the edges of the crumpled paper. When Mayuri dropped his hand, a deep scratch beneath her eye began to seep with blood. Her face remained still.

"My deepest apologies Mayuri-sama."

He walked away from her and went behind his desk.

"I can't believe you actually thought to put such drivel into a report! You call that objective scientific observation! I sent you to gather facts not to gush over some punk you're inexplicably infatuated with. This is nothing but useless trash! Just like you!"

He threw the clipboard at her, striking her across the forehead. She didn't even blink.

"I am properly ashamed of my failure Mayuri-sama. I accept whatever punishment you see fit to give."

"You're damned right you do!" He said. "But you know, I was actually going to let you stay with him."

Nemu wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"Pardon Mayuri-sama?"

"You heard me." He replied. "I was going to let you stay for the amount of time we had agreed upon. True you sent nothing of value, but given time, you might have unintentionally sent out some useful data with all this swill. I was perfectly willing to be patient. Until I saw… this."

He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a letter sized picture. Her picture. The one she took of her and Uryuu that very morning!

Nemu gasped as she realized what she saw. Her protective shell shattered as an icy fear clutched at her heart. Without thinking, her hand flew to her sash.

Mayuri sneered, "Don't bother checking your phone. I've already erased it!"

"I didn't send that."

Even as she said it, Nemu knew it was pointless. All electronic devices were tied to the mainframe. If necessary, the computer could access her phone's memory. Whatever was loaded on her phone would not be sent to the computer automatically, it wasn't set up that way. Mayuri-sama had deliberately checked her phone!

"That was private." She said.

"Nothing stored on twelfth division property is private" he shouted back, "and you damn well know it!"

It was true. She knew the regulations, knew he was within his rights as Captain to access any information he chose on the network. How could she have forgotten? Even as she asked herself the question, she knew why. She had never had anything she wanted to keep private before. Mayuri dropped the picture on his desk and walked around it to stand before her.

"You deceitful little bitch." he said. "I created you to serve me, be loyal to me! Not to spread your legs for the first pimple faced schoolboy to come along!"

Nemu was horrified. He thought she had given herself to Uryuu?

"No Mayuri-sama. It's not like that!"

He slapped her.

"Lying slut! You think I'm a fool! I can see what's going on here! I sent you to gather information, to increase our store of knowledge, not to satisfy your carnal lust with that quincy bastard!"

Nemu could feel her control crumbling away. Her face displayed her anguish.

"Please Mayuri-sama. Uryuu was a gentleman. We did nothing."

He slapped her twice this time.

"So it's Uryuu now? My, aren't you two close. What did he do to lure you to his bed, eh? Tell you you're pretty? Promise you the sun and the moon? Did he tell you he loves you?"

He punched her in the stomach.

"Filthy slag! How could anyone love someone like you? He just used you. You're so stupid you think that means he cares for you! You make me sick!"

Hot tears formed in Nemu's eyes. She loved her father even now. How could he do this to her? This was not how love was supposed to be. Doubled over with pain, forcing herself to stay on her feet, she looked past her father to the picture on the desk. The couple it showed looked so peaceful and happy. It seemed impossible that a few short hours ago that happy woman had been her. And Uryuu. Her knight. Her one winged avenger. She missed him already. She wished she could go back. Wished to walk into the picture and stay there forever. Mayuri followed her gaze.

"I don't believe this."

He reached around behind him and picked up the picture.

"You want this do you?"

She looked up into his eyes. She knew what he would do.

"Well go on," he said, "take it."

She slowly straightened up.

"Go ahead." He said.

She knew what would happen as sure as if it had already happened. She had no choice. She had to try. She reached out her hand to take the picture. When her fingers were just about to touch it, she was forced to jerk her hand back as it burst into flames.

"Oops." Mayuri said.

Nemu felt numb. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the ashes from the picture fluttered to the floor. Her pulse pounded in her ears. She could barely hear what her father was saying.

"You are going to pay for betraying me." He snarled.

The ashes were scattered across the tiles. The only remembrance left of the happiest day of her life.

"I'm going to get back at your precious Shinigami Women's Association for putting you up to this. You're forbidden from attending any more meetings!"

Why did he have to take it away from her? Didn't her father feel any love for her? This was wrong.

"I'm going to make you regret you ever saw that Quincy."

This was WRONG!

"You're going to regret your very creation, you worthless little whore!"

He swung his right hand out to punch Nemu across her face. She used her left hand to catch his in an iron grip. Mayuri couldn't believe it! He looked as his daughters face and saw it twisted into a mask of rage. She was furious! With him! How was this possible? She was never supposed to be angry with him! It wasn't in her design. Her lips curled back from her teeth in a savage grimace.

"I am not worthless."

Around her, the air shimmered and glowed as her reiatsu released from her body. It soon formed a white halo around her.

"You are the one who is going to pay!"

Her right hand glowed a dark red.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

A ball of red fire smashed point blank into Mayuri's chest sending him flying into his desk, smashing it to splinters. He lay on his back paralyzed with the shock. Nemu loved him. It was impossible for her not to. How could this have happened? Nemu looked down at her father.

"I am leaving. I am going to the fourth division."

She turned her back on him and started walking to the door.

"I have a promise to keep."

Mayuri struggled to get up. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"What did you say? Get back here. I didn't give you permission to leave!"

Nemu ignored him. She kept walking.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get back here!"

Nemu reached the door and opened it. Mayuri began to walk after her.

"Nemu, you are to return this instant! That's an order!"

Without looking back, head held high and back straight, she walked out the door. Mayuri walked faster.

"Nemu!"

He broke into a run.

"NEMU!"

Reaching the door, he looked out into the hall. It was empty.

"Nemu…come back…."


	10. Chapter 10  Epilogue

**Summary:** Epilogue.

As he entered the room Mayuri saw Nemu seated behind a table, the only furniture in the room besides the two chairs. The two masked guards escorting him helped him walk to it and guided him to his seat. It was difficult to move in his shackles.

"Remember, we'll be watching." One of them said. They turned and left.

Nemu gave a respectful bow from her chair. "Good morning Mayuri-sama. I hope you are feeling well."

He glared at his daughter, his eyes filled with wrath.

"You disgust me. Reporting me for assault? Humph! I guess I shouldn't be surprised at your treachery, knowing what a miserable excuse for a daughter you are."

Nemu's gaze dropped to the table. "The report was automatic as a result of seeking treatment."

"That alone is damning enough!" He snarled. "How dare you involve another division? They have no right to know what problems you cause me or what punishment I see fit to bestow on you."

Nemu fought from cringing at Mayuri's tone. She took a deep breath. It took all of her courage to raise her head.

"No, Mayuri-sama. You are wrong. You do not have the right to hurt me."

"I created you, I can do whatever I want to you!" He shouted. "You were nothing before I made you and you're less than nothing now! Everything I do to you, you deserve!"

A lifetime of hiding her emotions served her well. She shook her head as she denied his words.

"I don't believe that anymore. I am grateful to you for giving me life, but it is my life. It is for me to decide what I want to do with it. I do not wish to live this way anymore."

"Is that so?" He sneered. "The way I see it, you have forgotten your place. I created you to serve me. As far as I'm concerned, you've betrayed my trust. And you know what I do to anything that turns against me."

Reaching up awkwardly with his manacled hands, he unscrewed the cap on the appendage attached to his chin. Removing a small, slim object from inside, he held it up for her to see. It was a remote detonator. He smiled in triumph as he positioned his thumb over the button.

"They'll never get here in time to save you. Goodbye, Nemu."

Calmly, without breaking eye contact, she reached down to pick up something from the floor. She placed a large sealed glass container half filled with liquid on the table. Floating within was a strange purple and pink organ that throbbed and pushed pseudopods feebly against the glass.

Looking at the jar, Mayuri could see the fourth division's emblem prominently displayed on the lid. He looked at Nemu's calm face in disbelief, hissing with frustration as he realized what she had done. Teeth clenched in rage, he fiercely mashed the detonator button. The container gave a "_**THUNK**_" as the thing inside exploded, the liquid immediately vaporizing, clouds of greenish steam swirling furiously inside as the pressure and energy sought to escape. The glass didn't even crack.

"Captain Unohana sends her compliments." Nemu said. "She found that extremely difficult to remove."

Mayuri ground his teeth in anger.

"So what are you going to do now brat?" He growled. "I suppose you're going to leave me? Transfer to another division?"

Nemu took another deep breath before answering. It was hard to express herself to someone she both loved and feared for so long.

"No Mayuri-sama. I want things to be better between us. I want you to respect me. I want the pain to stop."

"You have a strange way of showing it, having me locked up like an animal." He said.

"I will have the charges dropped." Nemu replied. "You will be released immediately if you agree to my conditions."

"Conditions!" He blurted out in astonishment. "You presume to set conditions on _ME_!"

She nodded. "If we are to continue to be together, things must change."

Mayuri stared into his daughter's eyes. She looked the same as always, her face a blank slate giving away nothing. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no way of knowing what she was thinking.

"Very well." He said leaning back in his chair. "What do you want?"

She leaned forward as she presented her demands. "First, you are not allowed to beat me anymore."

He sniffed. "Gotei 13 regulations permit to punish the members of my division as I see fit."

"Regulations also allow members to seek redress for abuse." She pointed out. "I will report any excessive punishment to myself or other division twelve member I witness to the authorities."

He frowned. That had always been true, but almost never enforced. The custom of captains administering their divisions as they saw fit without interference was long established and rarely disturbed. Nonetheless, he was sure she was serious.

"What else?" He snapped.

"You are to allow me to continue to seek treatment at the fourth division." She answered.

"Treatment? What for? It seems to me they've done quite enough." He said while gesturing at the smoke filled jar.

She saw no need to tell him why. Uryuu had been right to urge her to seek help. Already, she felt much better about herself just for reaching out to someone.

Seeing she was not going to answer him, Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can go to your precious fourth division. Is that all?"

"No." She replied. The next demand was going to be the toughest. "Finally, you must swear to never harm the quincy again."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion at that. "O-ho, now the real motivation comes out. Never harm the quincy you say? All the quincy, or just that bastard you defiled yourself with?"

She refused to acknowledge his insult. "You are to leave them all alone. Never try to experiment on them again."

"And it I don't?" He asked

"Then I will go to General-Commander Yamamoto." She answered. "I will tell him everything."

"You wouldn't dare." He snarled. "You know what kind of crimes we've committed. If I we are found guilty, it's a guaranteed execution. We'll both be annihilated."

"I am willing to accept that fate." She said. Indeed, she felt it would almost be a relief.

Again, Mayuri cursed his daughter's unreadable face. For years she had simply been there, always ready to execute his commands, always doing what she was told. In time, she had become part of the background in his life. Something he took for granted. He was beginning to realize he didn't know her as a person at all.

He scowled at her. "All right. I accept your terms. As long as you understand that I am sickened by your disloyalty. How could you threaten own father? How could you give your loyalty to strangers? It's clear you are no longer a daughter to me. Do whatever you want, you ungrateful child. It's not like you're giving me a choice."

With that, he turned his face to the wall and refused to look at her. Nemu stood up. His words hurt her deeply, as he no doubt intended. None of it was true. She loved her father very much. And he was wrong. There was always a choice. You simply had to decide if you could live with the consequences. Uryuu made her realize that. She bowed in farewell.

"I will have the bailiffs remove your restraints Mayuri-sama." She said as she walked to the door. "Lunch will be ready by the time you get home."

* * *

Caution warred with optimism in Nemu's heart as she walked home. On the one hand, she felt a true sense of accomplishment. She was taking charge of her life. She was making things change for the better. It wasn't easy, and was a little bit scary, but she felt more in control of herself than ever before. If she made mistakes, if she got hurt as a result, at least it was because of her decisions, her actions. She had Uryuu to thank for it. She wished that someday, she could let him know how grateful she was. Thinking about him, she reflected on another decision she had made. A very hard one. She had decided to never seek him out again.

She knew Mayuri would keep his word. Her threat to reveal their secrets would ensure that. She also knew he would try to find a way around it. He was a dangerously clever man. If there were a way to hurt Uryuu and keep his word, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. She needed to protect Uryuu. The best way she could think of to do that was to avoid all contact with him. If she stayed away from him, it would give Mayuri fewer opportunities or excuses to strike.

Entering her room, she took a moment to look around. There was little to see besides a small writing desk and a chair. She slid open the door to her closet. Underneath her futon was a small box. She opened the lid revealing her few personal treasures. A small plaque Matsumoto had given her as a souvenir. A picture Yachiru had drawn of them in crayon, two stick figures playing in a grassy field. An empty medicine bottle. Taking out her cell phone, she scrolled through the files until she came to her report. Mayuri had not thought to erase it. Clicking through the menu, she downloaded the document onto a micro SD card. Removing the tiny storage device, she placed it in the box. Now she could never lose it. As she put the box away, she wasn't sure why she had done that. With her perfect recall, she could remember it as though she were reading it out of a book.

"Quincy Work Diary, Day one." She said aloud as she recalled her report. "I entered the subject's environment under the guise of a transfer student. There was minimal disruption. The subject immediately accepted my presence. It was…good to see him again."

She left to make Mayuri-sama's lunch.

The End


End file.
